Une nouvelle patrie, une nouvelle aventure
by Lilith-and-Sev
Summary: Harry et Remus sont envoyés en Terre du Milieu après la bataille finale par le Destin. Remus est guéri de sa lycanthropie et Harry obtient enfin la famille dont il a toujours rêvé. Venez suivre leurs aventures pour aider la Communauté et sauver leurs proches. Traduction de Tiger DeRanged "New Home, New adventure".
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici une traduction d'une fiction écrite par Tiger DeRanged. Comme mentionné, il s'agit d'un Crossover HP/Seigneur des anneaux. Pour l'instant le yaoï restera très soft pour cette première partie qui comportera 12 chapit_****_res. Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Nouvelle meute**

Le feu avait dévoré tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Les corps jonchaient les ruines de ce qui, un jour, avait été un splendide château et une grande école connus sous le nom de Poudlard. Mutilés et ensanglantés, jeunes et vieux étaient couchés là, morts, dans ce qui avait été un parc. Tous semblaient avoir péri mais un respirait toujours. Un garçon, assis au-dessus d'un corps sans vie, les épaules tremblantes dans sa tentative de réprimer ses sanglots, alors qu'il caressait le visage d'une fille aux cheveux touffus, aux yeux ouverts et vitreux remplis d'amour et de détermination. Les cheveux noirs en bataille du garçon flottaient dans la brise, et ses yeux vert émeraude étaient embués de larmes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et croûtés de sang séché, en partie du sien. Ce mystérieux jeune homme n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, le célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent peu à peu tandis que tout sentiment quittait son regard, le laissant vert mais sans vie, terne. Il passa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille et ferma ses yeux en soupirant tendrement :

-**Sois heureuse là-haut avec les autres, Mione**.

Il se leva et chercha sur le champ de bataille –car en effet, c'en était un- une personne qui pourrait encore être en vie.

Ce qui une fois avait été une paire de jeans, était déchirée à un nombre inimaginable d'endroits et menaçait de tomber il ne portait plus de chemise car elle avait été réduite en lambeaux durant la bataille. Les cicatrices, anciennes et récentes, couvraient son torse, ses bras, son dos, et ses pieds étaient nus et ensanglantés.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut un mouvement de l'un des corps qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il s'élança rapidement, sautant par-dessus les cadavres placés sur son chemin, sans jamais oser jeter un coup d'œil pour voir les visages de ceux qu'il avait aimé. Quand le corps fut à portée, il vit qu'il était sur le ventre, le visage plongé dans la boue, mais tout ce qu'il put remarquer fut les cheveux blonds-roux striés de mèches grises. Il retourna prestement le corps pour voir la seule famille qui lui restait, Remus Lupin, qui arborait une profonde entaille à l'estomac. Ses yeux entrouverts laissaient voir leur couleur d'or, et s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il se trouva face au visage d'Harry.

« **Tu es vivant** », dit-il d'une voix emplie d'amour et de joie, « **Est-ce que ça veut dire… ?** » il s'arrêta, n'osant pas espérer.

« **Il est mort Rémy, nous sommes enfin libres… mais le prix à payer est énorme** », soupira Harry en jetant un regard brisé au champ de bataille.

Remus jeta lui aussi un regard autour de lui autant qu'il le put compte-tenu de sa position, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui débordèrent peu à peu et coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry le souleva doucement et l'embrassa chaleureusement il ne voulait pas laisser souffrir la seule personne qui lui restait ! Remus haleta de douleur sous la chaleur qui se répandit en lui depuis son estomac. Lorsqu'il baissa le regard, il vit qu'il était guéri il enroula rapidement ses bras autour d'Harry et le réconforta comme Harry l'avait réconforté.

Quand ils se redressèrent, ils s'inspectèrent l'un l'autre pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Le pantalon kaki de Remus était déchiré et s'arrêtait maintenant au-dessus de ses genoux, sa chemise n'était plus reconnaissable et il avait perdu sa robe quelque part dans la bataille. Tous les deux regardèrent pour trouver quelque chose et se couvrir avec. Ils récupérèrent assez vite des robes qui étaient intactes et à leur taille, et ils s'excusèrent pour les corps sans vie qui les portaient avant et qui se trouvaient dépouillés à cause d'eux.

Soudain, une lumière éclatante proche d'eux les aveugla. Quand elle disparut, ils purent apercevoir une femme d'apparence surnaturelle devant eux. Ses cheveux d'argent retombaient jusqu'à terre en vagues luxuriantes, tressés de fleurs, et ses oreilles étaient pointues comme celles d'un Elfe. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas avoir de couleur définie et étaient changeants. Son visage était sans imperfection, pâle, et semblait avoir autant d'éclat que celui de la lune. Une toge grecque était drapée autour de son corps et semblait cascader comme un ruisseau sur les roches dessous, ses pieds étaient nus. Ils s'inclinèrent en ayant l'instinct que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Ce geste déclencha un rire ressemblant à un tintement de cloches, « **Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous plier à cela mes petits guerriers, vous avez suffisamment souffert. Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait m'incliner devant vous** » dit-elle de sa voix claire.

Leur visage montra leur surprise et leurs interrogations, « **Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de questions, pourquoi ne nous assiérons-nous pas ?** », leur offrit gentiment l'être en faisant un geste vers les morceaux de décombres qui s'élevaient du parc et qui avait une fois constitué Poudlard.

Ils s'assirent et l'observèrent simplement avec attente. Elle soupira, s'assit aussi et commença à expliquer, « **Je suis le Destin, à ne pas confondre avec ma sœur, la Destinée** », ajouta- t-elle avant de poursuivre, « **Vous avez tous les deux fait face à de nombreux obstacles et de nombreuses morts, aussi ai-je pris sur moi de vous donner une seconde chance dans une autre vie** », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Attendez**, alors nous allons partir d'ici et juste renaître en gros ?** » demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

« **En gros, oui. Oh, et je vais guérir ici Monsieur Lupin de sa lycanthropie, il sera maintenant un animagus loup !** » dit-elle joyeusement.

Les deux se tournèrent et se fixèrent avec stupéfaction ils ne pouvaient y croire ! Ce devait être un rêve !

« **Pourquoi les mortels pensent toujours que c'est un rêve ?** » gémit l'Elfe avec exaspération.

« **Et bien, je demande votre pardon Madame, mais vous devez admettre que c'est un peu… et bien pour être franc, incroyable** », lui dit Remus.

« **Hmm, peut-être avez-vous raison… mais de toute façon il est temps de retourner au présent !** » dit-elle avant de frapper dans ses mains deux fois.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle, mais ensuite, ils se sentirent eux-mêmes comme étant soulevé du sol et flottant en l'air. Ils se saisirent des bras de l'autre quand ils commencèrent à se sentir partir à la dérive, et s'étreignirent. Puis ils se sentirent comme s'ils subissaient le sortilège Doloris, et se mirent à avoir de régulières convulsions, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Enfin, il y eut un éclair rouge et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

Tous les deux se réveillèrent avec des maux de tête, au milieu d'une nature luxuriante et verdoyante. Quand ils regardèrent l'un vers l'autre, ils poussèrent un cri de surprise et bondirent en arrière. Tous les deux étaient méconnaissables. Les cheveux autrefois sables et mouchetés de gris de Remus étaient maintenant d'un miel profond qui brillait sous le soleil. Ses pupilles étaient cerclées d'argent, mais ses yeux étaient restés dorés. Sa peau autrefois abîmée était maintenant lisse, d'un bronze parfait, et ses muscles étaient plus fins. Harry lui aussi avait changé ses cheveux noirs désordonnés lui arrivaient maintenant au menton en vagues lisses d'un noir d'ébène. Ses pupilles étaient elles aussi cerclées d'argent, mais ses yeux étaient toujours du même profond vert émeraude, et sans ses lunettes, ils paraissaient plus clairs que jamais auparavant. Son corps malnutri avait épaissi pour être mince et musclé, sa peau brillait maintenant d'un ton olive et il atteignait la taille de 1m82.

Ils se reposèrent lentement, jusqu'à l'être assez pour installer leur camp, car ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se promener au hasard dans la forêt. Ils savaient exactement où ils étaient, juste à l'extérieur de la Comté. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la Terre du Milieu et il y avait de la magie, ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer ailleurs que dans leur monde ! Alors qu'ils cherchaient pour l'approvisionnement de leur camp, ils trouvèrent deux piles de vêtements pliés, l'épée de Gryffondor et trois autres qui lui ressemblaient mais dont les joyaux étaient en saphir, en diamants canari et en émeraude, et un ensemble de quatre poignards avec quatre loups enroulés autour des poignées. Le premier était en ébène et ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes, le second était en argent et avait deux rubis pour les yeux, le troisième était en onyx et ses yeux étaient deux saphirs, et le quatrième et dernier était en or avec deux diamants canari pour les yeux. Ils trouvèrent aussi deux arcs, et des carquois remplis de flèches.

Après s'être tous les deux changés, Harry fut le premier à revenir, portant des branches pour l'allumage et du bois pour le feu. Il portait une tunique en soie d'un vert forêt sombre, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes en peau de dragon. Il laissa tomber le bois au milieu de la clairière où ils avaient décidé de rester pour la nuit, et commença à allumer le feu. Remus revint bientôt en tenant deux lapins morts par les oreilles et s'assit en face d'Harry, avant de commencer à leur enlever la peau avec l'un des couteaux de chasse qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Il portait un pantalon de cuir semblable à celui d'Harry, une tunique grise et des bottes en peau de dragon. Nul ne parla tandis qu'ils s'attelaient à leurs tâches. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ces silences ils n'étaient pas gênants mais au contraire, très agréables et ils exprimaient bien plus de choses que leurs mots auraient fait.

Enfin, ils s'assirent côte à côte en faisant cuire des morceaux de lapin au-dessus du feu. Puis Remus parla : « **Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans cette forêt pour toujours** ». « **Bien sûr que nous pouvons, nous pouvons devenir des ermites !** » commença à répliquer Harry avec insolence, mais il leva les deux mains en signe de paix devant l'éclat des yeux de Remus, « **Très bien, très bien ! C'était juste une plaisanterie Moony ! Nous pourrions vivre comme des loups…** » mais la suggestion d'Harry fut coupée par le bruit de quelque chose ou quelqu'un courant à travers la forêt.

Harry éteignit rapidement le feu et couvrit tous signe de leur présence, saisi son sac sans fond et prit la forme de son animagus, un grand loup noir. Remus suivit bientôt son exemple, après avoir attrapé son sac, il engouffra le reste de lapin dans sa bouche, avant de se transformer en grand loup à la robe couleur sable. Quatre hobbits vinrent s'écrouler en face d'eux en un tas gémissant. L'un d'eux finit par se relever, et se figea quand il vit les deux loups. Harry marcha jusqu'au petit et commença à le renifler avec curiosité, avant de se frotter contre sa main en demandant d'être caressé.

« _Nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui, Moony, il me rappelle moi avant et pendant la guerre. Il porte un lourd fardeau et je vais l'aider à le faire. Il ne portera pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules tout seul !_ » Dit Harry à Remus, avec détermination.

« _Bien louveteau, je le protégerai comme s'il était l'un des miens », _dit Remus en rejoignant le petit et en plaçant ses pattes avant sur les épaules du garçon et en lui léchant le visage avec affection.

Le garçon les regarda avec surprise, avant de murmurer, « **Est-ce que vous venez juste de parler ?** ».

« _Tu peux nous comprendre, frère ? »_ lui demanda Harry, également surpris.

« **Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?** » demanda le garçon en penchant sa tête sur le côté d'une façon adorable.

_« Nous parlons avec nos esprits, louveteau, voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, pourquoi toi et tes amis êtes si loin de chez vous ? »_ Demanda Remus en regardant gentiment les hobbits.

« **Nous avons couru depuis la ferme du vieux Maggotte, Merry et Pippin ont encore volé ses récoltes. Pourquoi me parlez-vous si familièrement ?** » demanda Frodon.

« _Nous t'avons adopté, parce que tu as un lien d'âme avec nous. Petit frère, tu devrais parler grâce à ton esprit, les champignons ne vont pas distraire tes amis plus longtemps du fait que tu parles avec des loups comme si tu pouvais les comprendre », _dit Harry en lui faisant son étrange sourire de loup.

Le garçon rougit et hocha la tête._ « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »_ demanda –t-il avec curiosité.

_« Je m'appelle Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin, mais mon nom de Maraudeur est Bambi. A côté de moi, c'est mon père, Remus John Lupin, Moony de son nom de Maraudeur », « Et toi ? »_ lui dit Harry, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

_« Frodon Sacquet. Qui sont les Maraudeurs ? » _demanda-t-il.

_« Nous allons te laisser accéder à nos mémoires, et toi une partie de la tienne. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »_ demanda Remus.

Frodon hocha la tête et il fut alors bombardé par leurs souvenirs. Il sentit les années passer alors qu'en fait, il ne se passa pas plus d'une seconde. Il leur laissa bientôt accéder à ses souvenirs à son tour, et le même procédé s'effectua. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'en parler, ils entendirent le bruit tonitruant de sabots et sentirent les poils sur leur cou se hérisser ils devaient quitter la route ! Ils parlèrent à Frodon qui courut jusqu'à ses amis pour les traîner sur le bord du chemin, et ils se cachèrent tous sous les racines d'un grand chêne. Remus et Harry se tenaient au-dessus comme gardiens, mais en regardant autour d'eux comme s'ils cherchaient de la nourriture.

Et puis le cavalier arriva. Quand ils le virent, ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la forêt comme s'ils étaient effrayés, mais en fait tournèrent et revinrent vers les hobbits sous l'arbre. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le cavalier penché au-dessus des racines comme un chasseur. Harry fit léviter un rocher et le jeta à sa droite pour distraire le cavalier. Celui-ci fit promptement tourner son étalon noir et se rua dans la direction du bruit. Les deux loups poussèrent les hobbits à courir après eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer lorsque le soleil fut couché derrière l'horizon.

Pippin demanda « **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » d'une voix interrogatrice en se tournant vers Frodon.

« **Ce cavalier noir cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Frodon ?** ». Merry regardait son cousin.

« **Baissez-vous !** » s'exclama Pippin, et ils plongèrent dans les buissons de la forêt.

« **Je dois quitter la Comté. Sam et moi devons aller à Bree** », fut la réponse de Frodon alors qu'il tournait un visage grave vers Merry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, « **Bien. Par le ferry de Bucklebury** », dit-il avant de reprendre la marche.

C'est alors que le cavalier revint. Les hobbits se mirent à courir une fois de plus, les loups derrière eux les suivant de près. Pippin cria à Sam d'attraper la corde et Merry essaya de pousser le ferry loin du quai, alors que Frodon avait pris du retard sur eux. Remus sauta dans le ferry et se tourna pour attendre Harry, mais celui-ci avait remarqué que Frodon était resté en arrière et il fit rapidement demi-tour pour courir jusqu'à lui. Le cavalier n'était pas loin derrière Frodon Harry s'approcha de lui et le fit monter sur son dos avant de courir aussi vite que ses pattes pouvaient les transporter, lui et son passager, ce qui était assez rapide. Il bondit à travers les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la sécurité du ferry sur lequel il atterrit en haletant légèrement. Ils se tournèrent pour voir le cavalier s'arrêter, puis pousser un cri à glacer le sang avant de se détourner et de se lancer au galop, d'autres cavaliers se joignant à lui.

Frodon descendit de son dos pour aussitôt l'étreindre étroitement, et enfouir son visage dans la fourrure noir du cou d'Harry. Harry sentit Frodon se laisser aller alors qu'il évacuait sa peur en pleurant Remus s'approcha et lécha les oreilles et les joues de Frodon en grognant doucement, « **A combien de kilomètres se trouve le plus proche village ?** » murmura le hobbit à travers ses larmes. « **Après le pont du Brundevir. 32 kilomètres** », répondit Merry en éloignant un peu plus le ferry du quai.

Les trois autres hobbits se joignirent bientôt à l'étreinte pour remercier les loups d'avoir sauvé la vie de Frodon. Pippin et Merry se joignirent à Remus, enfouirent leur visage dans sa fourrure et se mirent à trembler de soulagement. Sam s'assit de l'autre côté d'Harry et s'agrippa à lui comme s'il était la dernière chose vivante au monde. Bientôt les hobbits tombèrent dans un profond sommeil, tandis que les deux loups veillaient sur leurs affaires. Les trois hobbits qui n'avaient pas rencontrés les loups avant rêvèrent de leur vie passée, et les loups acquirent aussi leurs souvenirs. Bientôt, ils furent une famille dans tous les sens du terme.

Après quelques heures, ils atteignirent leur destination et firent rapidement le chemin jusqu'à Bree, en espérant avoir semé les cavaliers. Remus et Harry restaient proches des hobbits, tous leurs sens en éveil leur meute ne serait pas attaquée une nouvelle fois ! Ils atteignirent bientôt les portes fermées de Bree et Frodon s'avança pour y frapper légèrement. Une petite porte dérobée s'ouvrit et un homme jeta un regard à travers la pluie. Quand il ne vit rien de cette porte, il la ferma et en ouvrit une autre plus petite. Ils virent alors le visage ridé d'un vieil homme tenant une lanterne et coiffé d'un capuchon.

* * *

**_J'ai conservé Moony pour Remus, je trouvais ça un peu plus joli que son surnom français, Lunard. Quand au surnom de Harry, Bambi, j'avoue avoir galéré un peu pour traduire l'auteur, donc je ne sais pas vraiment s'il s'agit de ça. Sur ce, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! _**


	2. Nouvel ami, nouvelle aventure

_**Rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire est de Tiger DeRanged, et les univers sont issus de la plume de J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien. **_

_**Je remercie **_**Kuromaie**_** d'avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre **_**^_^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel ami et une nouvelle aventure**

« **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** » demanda-t-il de sa voix vieille et aiguë.

« **Nous allons au Poney Fringant** », répondit Frodon, la voix légèrement tremblante.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. « **Hobbits. Quatre hobbits !** » S'exclama-t-il, « **Quelles affaires vous amènent à Bree ? **» Demanda-t-il en regardant Frodon dans les yeux.

« **Nous voulons rester à l'auberge. Nos affaires ne regardent que nous** », fut la réponse de Frodon et les deux loups ressentirent une vague de fierté en constatant sa fermeté.

« **Très bien, jeune monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. C'est mon travail de poser des questions après la nuit tombée. On parle d'étranges personnages qui rôdent dehors. On n'est jamais trop prudent** », dit l'homme en abaissant la lanterne et en les laissant passer, sans remarquer les deux loups qui se dissimulèrent dans leurs ombres.

Ils parcoururent lentement les rues en évitant de rentrer dans les hommes plus grands. C'est alors qu'ils repérèrent la pancarte qui grinçait en se balançant dans la brise, sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Le Poney Fringuant » et coururent se réfugier à l'intérieur pour échapper à la pluie. Ils sourirent de plaisir d'être enfin parvenus à destination, puis ils firent le tour de la salle du regard avec curiosité en écoutant les bavardages et les rires des buveurs, avant de remarquer ce qu'ils supposaient être la réception. Ils rejetèrent leurs capuchons et Frodon, se jugeant de continuer à être le guide de la troupe, s'avança.

« **Excusez-moi **», dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Un visage apparut au-dessus de comptoir, les mains occupées à nettoyer une chope avec un chiffon sale, « **Bonjour, petits maîtres. Si vous recherchez un hébergement, nous avons quelques chambres confortables faites pour des hobbits, et qui sont disponibles. Monsieur… ?** » L'incita à répondre l'homme qui attendait son nom, les yeux scintillants.

Frodon sembla hésiter une seconde avant de répondre, « **Soucolline. Mon nom est Soucolline** ».

L'aubergiste hocha la tête alors qu'il parlait, « **Soucolline, oui** ».

« **Nous sommes des amis de Gandalf le Gris** », lui dit Frodon, « **Pouvez-vous lui dire que nous sommes arrivés ? **» demanda-t-il.

« **Gandalf ? Gandalf** », répéta plusieurs fois l'homme comme s'il essayait de se souvenir, « **Oh, oui…** », Se rappela-t-il, « **Je me souviens, un vieil homme. Grande barbe grise, chapeau pointu** », dit-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

Frodon sentit grandir son espoir et hocha la tête. Seulement, il fut déçu lorsque l'aubergiste lui dit, « **Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six mois** ».

Frodon retourna auprès de ses compagnons et Sam demanda, « **Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ?** ».

Il leur dit qu'ils allaient se reposer ici, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf arrive, et veilla à obtenir une chambre pour eux tous. Ils resteraient aussi longtemps qu'ils le devraient pour voir arriver Gandalf sinon, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils s'assirent et demandèrent à dîner, à boire, et deux tranches de steak pour leurs amis loups. Remus gisait à côté de Frodon, alors qu'Harry était assis à sa gauche sur le banc, Sam se trouvant à sa droite. Il était tout à fait amusant de voir le loup manger à table, comme un homme.

« **Sam…Il sera là, il va venir** », assura Frodon à son ami, qui toutes les minutes regardait en direction de la porte.

Ce fut alors que Merry apparut avec une grande chope, « **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **» demanda Pippin en voyant la chope qu'il tenait à deux mains.

« **Ceci, mon ami, est une pinte** », expliqua Merry en prenant une gorgée sans même lever la chope.

« **Ils font des pintes ?** » demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise alors qu'il fixait Merry qui répondit par un grognement alors qu'il était occupé à boire. « **Je vais en chercher une ! **» déclara Pippin en sautant d'un air décidé par-dessus le banc et en marchant jusqu'au bar.

« **Tu n'en boiras pas la moitié !** » lui cria Sam, avec agacement.

Il se retourna vers son pain en secouant la tête, avant de regarder dans le coin et de se tourner vers Frodon, « **Ce gaillard-là n'a rien fait, mais il vous regarde depuis que nous sommes arrivés** », murmura-t-il avec colère.

Frodon se figea et regarda aussi le coin, comme le fit Harry pour s'assurer que le « gaillard » n'était pas une menace. L'homme avait une grande chope en face de lui, et il fumait une pipe à longue tige curieusement incurvée. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui, montrant ses hautes bottes en cuir souple qui lui correspondaient bien, mais qui avaient été beaucoup portées et qui étaient souillées de boue. Un manteau de voyage dont le lourd tissu était teinté en vert sombre était posé près de lui, et en dépit de la chaleur dans la pièce, il portait un capuchon dissimulant son visage et qui ne laissait apparaître que la lueur de ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait les hobbits.

Frodon interpella promptement l'aubergiste, M. Poiredebeurré, « **Excusez-moi** » Poiredebeurré s'arrêta et se pencha pour entendre le jeune hobbit, en faisant attention à ne pas heurter Harry perché sur le banc, « **Qui est cet homme dans le coin ?** » demanda Frodon.

Poiredebeurré se tourna pour regarder l'homme dont parlait le hobbit, et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il se retourna et expliqua, « **Il est l'un des Rôdeurs. Ce sont des gens dangereux, errants dans la nature. Quel est son vrai nom, je ne l'ai jamais entendu, mais dans les alentours, il est connu sous celui de Grands-pas** », chuchota-t-il, la voix emplie de peur.

Harry dut combattre l'envie de laisser échapper un grognement les Rôdeurs étaient comme les Aurors dans le monde de lui et Remus : dangereux envers les ennemis mais sinon plutôt du genre calme, autant que les guérisseurs ! Il sauta du banc pour trottiner jusqu'à l'homme que ces gens appelaient Grands-pas.

« _Et où penses-tu aller, Harry James Potter ? »_ demanda Remus, un avertissement dans la voix.

Les oreilles d'Harry se couchèrent sur sa tête avec embarras, « _Euh, aller interroger ce rôdeur ? »_ dit-il.

Remus soupira seulement, « _Bien, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher. Je vais garder un œil sur Frodon pour être sûr qu'il ne mettra pas l'anneau, cette chose me donne des frissons »_, répondit-il, une secousse lui parcourant le corps, avant de prendre la place qu'occupait Harry précédemment.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de marcher lentement et avec précaution vers l'inconnu qui lisait tranquillement. L'homme sembla le remarquer parce qu'il posa sa pipe, se pencha en avant sur son siège et tendit la main.

_« Je ne suis pas là pour la renifler, si c'est ce que vous pensez »_, lui dit Harry en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

L'homme sursauta de surprise avant de retirer sa main et de rire doucement. Harry ressentit un frisson au son de sa douce voix de baryton. Il savait que cet homme était digne de confiance aussi s'approcha-t-il davantage et sauta sur ses genoux avec succès. D'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir de son visage, il pouvait y lire de la surprise.

'_Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas fumer cette chose', _Harry pointa du nez la pipe de Grands-pas, _'Vous finirez par être très malade et mourir de ce que mon peuple appelle un cancer'._

L'homme le regarda avec interrogation, mais il mit néanmoins sa pipe de côté. Ce fut alors qu'Harry entendit Pippin dire à un groupe d'hommes, « **Sacquet ? Bien sûr que je connais un Sacquet. Il est par là** », dit-il en se tournant et en agitant vaguement sa chope vers Sam, Frodon et Remus, « **Frodon Sacquet. C'est mon cousin au second degré du côté de sa mère… et mon cousin au troisième degré…** »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il entendit avant de descendre des genoux de Grands-pas et de courir rapidement vers Pippin en esquivant les hommes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, et essayant d'arriver jusqu'à lui pour le faire taire. Aucun de ces hommes n'était digne de confiance ! Frodon arriva à lui en premier, et lui attrapa le bras en criant, « **Pippin !** »

Il avait tiré si fort sur le bras de Pippin que le hobbit avait renversé une partie de son verre sur lui. Pippin le repoussa alors d'un petit coup en disant, « **Fais attention, Frodon** », seulement pour envoyer Frodon entre les jambes tendues des hommes. Il tomba à la renverse, et Harry et Remus virent quelque chose au reflet d'or dans la faible lumière, ce qui se révéla être les contours de l'Anneau Unique avant qu'il ne se glisse à l'index tendu de Frodon. Quand Frodon disparut à la vue de tous, les hommes qui se trouvaient autour de lui poussèrent des cris de surprise évidente. Les deux loups savaient exactement où il était et furent à ses côtés instantanément.

'_Enlève-le, frère ! Maintenant, il t'a déjà vu !'_ Exhorta Harry en essayant de forcer Frodon à l'enlever rapidement.

Bientôt, Frodon réapparut et tous les deux, lui et Remus, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à la vue du plus jeune membre du groupe. Frodon aussi poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux, avant qu'il ne soit saisi par la peau du cou par le rôdeur vu auparavant.

« **Vous attirez beaucoup trop l'attention sur vous, ' "M. Soucolline"** **'** », chuchota le rôdeur avec colère avant de le traîner vers l'escalier menant aux chambres et de le pousser en avant. Harry et Remus suivirent de près pour ne pas avoir à laisser Frodon seul avec cet étranger, Harry n'était pas prêt à lui confier la vie de Frodon pour l'instant !

Le rôdeur ouvrit la porte d'une chambre qu'Harry supposa être la sienne et poussa rapidement Frodon pour le faire tomber près du feu rugissant. Frodon s'assit rapidement et Harry et Remus accoururent à ses côtés. Remus s'accroupit et plissa son museau pour montrer ses dents pointues, mais sans grogner. Harry s'assit simplement à côté de lui pour offrir du réconfort et du soutien à Frodon, tout en regardant intensément Grands-pas.

La main de Frodon sa faufila dans la fourrure d'Harry et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, « **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** » demanda-t-il sans être capable de cacher la peur dans sa voix.

« **Un peu plus de prudence de votre part. Ce n'est pas une babiole que vous portez** », déclara Grands-pas et tous les trois entrevirent le dur éclat de ses yeux gris avant qu'il ne se détourne et qu'il se mette à éteindre les bougies près de la fenêtre.

« **Je ne porte rien** », dit Frodon, en essayant de cacher de son mieux ce qu'il portait il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

« **Bien sûr** », la voix de Grands-pas était pleine de sarcasme, « **Je peux éviter d'être vu si je le souhaite…mais disparaître entièrement, c'est un don rare** », termina-t-il en rejetant son capuchon. Son visage était recouvert d'une légère barbe et de fines rides d'inquiétude et de rire. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à son menton en une masse noire, et maintenant ils pouvaient voir une touche de bleu dans ses yeux gris. Sa peau était bronzée, et il était évident qu'il avait passé du temps au soleil.

'_Tais-toi maintenant, frère. Je sens qu'on peut faire confiance à cet homme'_ lui dit Harry en lui léchant doucement le poignet.

Remus, en entendant cela, se releva de sa position accroupie et alla se poser confortablement au coin du feu.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** ». La voix de Frodon exprimait sa curiosité avec encore une trace de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes auparavant.

« **Êtes-vous effrayé ?** » demanda Grands-pas d'un ton accusateur.

« **Oui** », fut la seule réponse de Frodon.

« **Pas encore assez peur je sais qui vous chasse** », lui dit sérieusement Grands-pas.

Sur ce, Harry le tira par la manche et le força à aller vers Remus. Il poussa ensuite rapidement Frodon sur le vieux loup. Remus poussa un cri de surprise avant de regarder Harry, qui lui fit un sourire effronté. C'est à ce moment que Frodon commença à rire hystériquement en entendant les malédictions qui s'échangeaient entre les deux. Grands-pas lui adressa un regard interrogateur et il ne fit que lui montrer les deux loups. C'est à ce moment que Grands-pas entendit leur conversation.

'_Tu es fâché parce que tu te fais vieux !'_ dit Harry, taquin.

'_Moi je me fais vieux ? Qui était celui qui ne pouvait pas se lever, hier matin, à cause de son dos ?' _déclara Remus en regardant le jeune loup.

'_C'était une blague !'_ dit Harry avec indignation.

'_Bien sûr louveteau, bien sûr'_, lui dit Remus d'un ton montrant qu'il ne le croyait pas.

'_Tu sais quoi Moony, tu peux embrasser mon-'_, mais la réplique d'Harry fut coupée lorsque Merry, Pippin et Sam firent irruption avec de multiples « armes » inutiles en criant, **« Laissez-le ! Ou vous allez voir ce que je vais faire de vous, Grandes Enjambées ! **»

Tous les hobbits purent entendre Harry dire, _'Grandes Enjambées ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé à celui-là ! Merci Sam !'_

Frodon et Remus se mirent à rire fortement à cela. Grands-pas décida de répondre à Sam, tout en rengainant l'épée qu'il avait sortie lorsque les trois hobbits avaient débarqués, « **Vous avez un cœur vaillant, petit hobbit. Mais cela ne vous sauvera pas **». Il se tourna vers Frodon, « **Vous ne pouvez pas attendre le magicien plus longtemps, Frodon. Ils arrivent. **»

Les cavaliers avaient traversés Bree et semblaient flotter à l'intérieur du Poney Fringuant. Ils entrèrent tranquillement dans la chambre des quatre hobbits, leurs épées tirées chacun se posta près d'un lit et tendirent leurs épées, prêts à les poignarder dans leur sommeil. Comme si un signal avait été donné, tous commencèrent à poignarder à de multiples reprises, avant de s'arrêter en supposant qu'ils étaient tous morts. Chacun tira sur les couvertures, pour seulement pousser un cri effrayant à la vue des oreillers déchirés.

A l'autre bout, Merry, Pippin et Sam se réveillèrent dans le lit de la chambre d'auberge de Grands-pas, plein de frayeur à ce bruit. Frodon, Harry et Remus n'avaient pas dormis, inquiets et prêts à partir.

« **Que sont-ils ?** » demanda Frodon en se tournant vers Grands-pas qui était assis devant la fenêtre, son épée restée sur ses genoux.

« **Ils étaient autrefois des hommes, des grands rois d'hommes. Puis Sauron le Traître leur donna neufs anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur cupidité, ils les prirent sans poser de questions et, un par un, ils sombrèrent dans la noirceur. Maintenant, ils sont esclaves de sa volonté. Ils sont les Nazgûls, Spectres de l'Anneau, ni vivants, ni morts. En tout temps, ils sentent la présence de l'Anneau, attirés par le pouvoir de l'Unique. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser** », leur dit-il en les regardant, alors que les quatre fantômes s'éloignaient.

Peu de temps après que l'aube soit levée, Grands-pas commença à les conduire dans la forêt près des frontières de Bree. Alors qu'ils s'y enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément, le visage de Frodon se détendit et il demanda, la voix curieuse, « **Où nous emmenez-vous ?** ».

« **Dans le monde sauvage** », fut la réplique de Grands-pas.

Harry entendit Merry demander, « **Comment savons-nous que ce Grands-pas est un ami de Gandalf ?** »

La réponse de Frodon fut, « **J'ai confiance en mon instinct, mais plus que tout je fais confiance au jugement d'Harry. Comme tu devrais le savoir Merry, il ne se trompe jamais.** »

Harry put se sentir rougir, et se réjouit d'être un loup pour l'instant, mais le rire de Remus résonna car il devinait l'embarras d'Harry. Il se tourna et lui cracha une framboise dessus, avant de se mettre à courir, alors que Remus se jetait sur lui. Il eut un rire insouciant qui s'exprima en aboiements alors que Remus commençait à le chasser en tournant en rond autour du groupe.

« **Mais où nous mène-t-il ?** » demanda Sam alors qu'il conduisait son poney sur le chemin accidenté à peine tracé.

« **A** **Fondcombe, Maître Gamegie, dans la maison d'Elrond** », répondit Grands-pas alors qu'il continuait de marcher en ricanant doucement devant les pitreries des deux loups.

« **Vous entendez ça ? Fondcombe ! Nous sommes en route pour voir les Elfes !** » Harry put entendre leur excitation dans la voix des hobbits, et il eut un petit rire pour ensuite être attaqué par Remus.

'_Tu devrais savoir rester sur tes gardes Bambi, en particulier après ce que nous avons vécu'_, dit Remus à Harry, maintenant à terre.

'_Ah, mais si j'étais resté sur mes gardes, mon cher frère Maraudeur, alors tu serais peut-être mort'_, lui dit Harry avant de donner un coup de pattes arrières dans l'estomac de Remus.

Remus expira un « oomph » et tomba sur le côté. Harry se releva aussitôt, courut auprès de Grands-pas et se mit à caracoler à ses côtés un peu comme un chien heureux. Remus le rejoignit, essoufflé, le poussa de l'épaule et lui murmura '_Sale morveux'_ d'un ton affectueux. La seule réponse d'Harry fut, _'Oui, mais ton sale morveux, Papa'_ d'une voix mielleuse faussement innocente.

Le groupe cheminait sur un col de montagne, quand Grands-pas regarda en arrière pour voir les Hobbits prêts à s'installer pour un repas, « **Messieurs, nous ne nous arrêterons que lorsque la nuit sera tombée** » leur dit-il.

« **Qu'en est-il du petit-déjeuner ?** » Demanda Pippin. Harry et Remus poussèrent un soupir, connaissant les souvenirs des hobbits à propos de leurs nombreuses heures de repas.

« **Vous en avez déjà eu un** », dit Grands-pas d'un ton légèrement agacé.

**« Oui, nous en avons eu un. Mais qu'en est-il du deuxième petit-déjeuner ?** » demanda Pippin, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Pendant la conversation, Harry adressa un signe de tête à Remus. Ils s'éloignèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux avant de se transformer une nouvelle fois. Ils virent des pommiers et prirent quelques fruits pour leurs frères hobbits qu'ils mirent dans un morceau de tissu que Remus avait sorti de son sac. Ils le remplirent avant de reprendre leurs formes de loup et de le porter entre eux deux en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son contenu sur le sol de la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Grands-pas se tourner et reprendre la marche. Sam et Frodon les virent. Merry et Pippin, cependant, étaient au beau milieu d'une conversation, « **Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant pour le deuxième petit-déjeuner, Pip'** » dit Merry en balançant son sac sur son épaule et en commençant à marcher.

« **Qu'en est-il du goûter de 11h ? Le déjeuner ? Le thé d'après-midi ? Le dîner ? Le souper ?** » Demanda Pippin qui commençait à désespérer pour chaque pause-repas qu'il citait, « **Il est au courant pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?** » Interrogea à nouveau Pippin, avec espoir.

« **Ne compte pas dessus** » dit Merry avant de lui taper sur l'épaule.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent les loups, et leur charge. Pippin poussa un cri heureux et se jeta sur les loups en leur étreignant le cou, « **Je savais que vous deux ne nous laisserions pas mourir de faim !** » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de prendre une pomme pour lui-même.

Harry et Remus roulèrent des yeux tout en riant des pitreries des plus jeunes membres de leur groupe, avant de se diriger vers Sam, qui se retrouva à porter la plupart de la nourriture. Aussitôt que leur fardeau fut retiré, ils rejoignirent Frodon et restèrent près de lui durant le reste du voyage.

« **Vous** **deux n'avez pas mangé depuis cette nuit au Poney Fringuant, n'avez-vous pas faim ?** demanda-t-il, une expression concernée clairement écrite sur son visage.

Grands-pas sembla lui aussi intéressé, parce qu'il ralentit légèrement son pas et marcha aux côtés de Frodon et de ses compagnons à poils. Ce fut Remus qui répondit, _'Tu sais déjà que nous ne venons pas de la Terre du Milieu, Frodon, et tu sais aussi que nous avons vécu la guerre. Durant cette guerre, la nourriture était rare et nous avions à peine un repas par jour, alors encore moins sept.'_

Grands-pas et Frodon se figèrent tous les deux de surprise comment une guerre pouvait être si horrible ? « **N'aviez-vous pas des alliés pour vous fournir la nourriture dont vous aviez besoin ?** » demanda Grands-pas, terrifié.

'_Bien sûr, nous avions des alliés, mais ils n'intervinrent pas dans notre guerre de peur que leurs propres proches soient tués'_, murmura Harry, d'une voix pleine de souffrance qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui était loin de sa voix d'ordinaire pleine d'amour et de gentillesse.

Frodon regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. Il se pencha pour l'étreindre et l'embrassa sur le museau. Quand il se releva, les yeux d'Harry étaient emplis de larmes et d'amour pour Frodon, _« Merci petit frère. Tu es une bénédiction pour moi, et très cher à mon cœur. Ne change jamais ce que tu es, mon fort petit frère hobbit'_ lui dit Harry en lui léchant le front, ce qui pouvait être considéré pour lui comme s'il l'embrassait.

Frodon rougit rapidement et intensément, et détourna la tête. Remus eut un sourire et un rire affectueux, _'Il a raison mon petit louveteau, tu es vraiment une bénédiction.'_

Frodon rougit encore plus et se mit à marcher beaucoup plus rapidement, en évitant les yeux des deux loups. Les loups échangèrent un regard avant de ricaner affectueusement et de courir pour rattraper leur jeune compagnon. Grands-pas resta derrière eux alors qu'ils marchaient. Il repensa à la douleur et à la souffrance qu'avait exprimée le ton d'Harry, avant de courir pour rattraper lui aussi le jeune halfelin.

* * *

_**Voici donc le moment de la rencontre avec Grands-Pas ! Heureusement, car nos petits héros vont avoir besoin de lui…**_


	3. Les Apprentis Détraqueurs

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette traduction de Tiger DeRanged et je remercie également Kuromaie de me corriger ^_^**_

_**RAR :**_

_** - **_**titice**_** : Je te remercie pour ton agréable review ^_^ cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes à ce point cette traduction qui n'existerait pas sans l'auteur, rappelons-le). Oui, je m'excuse d'avoir tout supprimé car ça veut dire que tu vas devoir patienter pour découvrir les aventures inédites d'Harry, mais j'avais besoin de retrouver le lien avec la fiction après cette longue absence. Et effectivement, le tome 2 n'est qu'en cours de traduction pour l'instant. **_

_**Me ferais-je pardonner cette terrible attente si j'indique qu'il y aura un tome 3… ?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des apprentis détraqueurs et un Guérisseur de renommée mondiale**

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une haute tour qui était légèrement en ruines Grands-pas marchait un peu plus loin devant eux. « **C'était la tour de guet d'Amon Sûl** », sa voix était replie autant de douleur que de respect pour ces ruines, « **Nous nous reposerons ici ce soir** », dit-il alors qu'il se tournait pour dissimuler toute trace de souffrance.

Ils montèrent à mi-chemin de la tour, jusqu'à un promontoire, et installèrent le camp. Grands-pas vérifia qu'aucun ennemi n'était visible, avant de se tourner vers les hobbits installés, d'ouvrir un sac et d'en sortir rapidement de courtes épées, faites pour des hobbits.

« **Elles sont pour vous, gardez-les sur vous ou toujours à portée de main** », leur dit-il, « **Je vais jeter un regard aux alentours. Restez ici** », puis il s'éloigna.

Les hobbits s'assirent et Frodon était sur le point de s'endormir, Remus s'approcha et posa ses pattes avant sur l'estomac de Frodon, en appuyant sa tête sur ses pattes. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il ne fallait pas se laisser tromper à penser qu'il dormait. Harry regardait les trois autres pour être sûr qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide le temps que Grands-pas soit parti. Il fit en sorte d'éteindre tous les feux qu'ils essayaient d'allumer avec un « **Aguamenti** » murmuré. Frodon se réveilla dans un sursaut quelque chose allait arriver ! Remus et Harry le sentirent aussi et commencèrent à essayer de pousser les quatre hobbits jusqu'en haut de la tour.

Les hobbits, connaissant la fiabilité de leurs instincts de lupins, les suivirent et sortirent rapidement leurs épées alors qu'ils marchaient. Arrivés en haut, ils entendirent les cris des Nazgûls et se couchèrent promptement sur le sol pour ne pas être vus. Ce ne fut pas assez, car bientôt, les Nazgûls rejoignirent les six voyageurs. Les quatre hobbits sautèrent sur leurs pieds et reculèrent pour pointer leurs épées vers les silhouettes approchantes. Harry et Remus étaient accroupis près de Frodon et grondaient, les babines retroussées pour montrer leurs crocs. Cela n'arrêta cependant pas les Nazgûls, qui poursuivirent leurs avancées.

Bientôt, Sam, Merry et Pippin furent assommés, et il ne restait plus que Frodon et les deux loups. Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard avant de s'adresser un imperceptible hochement de tête. Les Nazgûls tombèrent à leurs pieds quand il y eut un flash de lumière et qu'à la place des deux loups se trouvaient deux hommes à l'apparence redoutable. Harry sortit l'épée de Gryffondor et serra sa baguette magique dans sa main. Il hurla « **Expecto patronum !** », et un cerf argenté, un sinistros et un phœnix jaillirent de sa baguette. A leur façon de lutter contre un bon nombre de Nazgûls, les pensées des deux sorciers se confirmèrent, ils étaient exactement comme les Détraqueurs, sans certains de leurs attributs les plus "attrayants".

Quelques-uns furent assez courageux pour lutter contre les patronus et commencèrent à s'approcher de Frodon, qui était tombé à terre sous la peur. Harry et Remus bondirent avec leurs épées flamboyantes. Les Nazgûls restants prirent la fuite, mais l'un d'entre eux avait une courte épée prête et réussit à poignarder Frodon. Avant qu'il puisse le blesser le hobbit gravement, Grands-pas sauta avec une torche enflammée dans la main qu'il jeta sur le capuchon du Nazgûl, le faisant prendre feu. Voyant que la bataille était finie, Harry et Remus rengainèrent leurs épées et coururent pour vérifier que Frodon n'avait rien.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien, petit frère ? **» demanda Harry à la recherche de la moindre blessure, pour se figer d'horreur à la vue de la courte épée saillant de la poitrine du hobbit. Il la retira rapidement et la jeta sur le côté. Il déchira le haut de Frodon pour voir la blessure et fit simplement une grimace à la vue de la plaie empoisonnée, dû à la lame maudite qui l'avait frappé, « **Il a été blessé par une lame de Morgul. C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur. Il a besoin de médecine elfique** », entendit-il Grands-pas dire derrière lui.

« **Nous sommes à six jours de Fondcombe ! Il ne pourra jamais y parvenir !** » S'exclama Sam d'une voix paniquée.

« **Sois calme, mon jeune louveteau, Harry est le meilleur guérisseur de notre temps et notre monde. Il saura quoi faire** », entendit-il Remus murmurer doucement.

« **Remus** », dit-il pour appeler son père d'adoption près de lui, « **J'ai besoin que tu regardes dans mon sac et que tu en sortes une fiole avec un liquide ressemblant à du sang coagulé. Fais vite Papa, Frère n'a pas beaucoup de temps** », dit-il en sortant rapidement un poignard et en rouvrant la plaie fermée.

Quand ce fut fini, du pus gris suinta de la blessure. Harry sentit Remus près de lui et tendit la main. Remus lui remit une bouteille familière à laquelle Harry retira rapidement le bouchon à l'aide de ses dents, et de l'autre main il écartait la plaie de Frodon pour ne pas qu'elle se referme. Il pencha ensuite la tête en arrière en s'assurant que la potion ne toucherait pas sa langue et qu'il ne l'avalerait pas.

Ensuite, il se pencha, posa sa bouche sur la plaie de Frodon, et laissa lentement couler le liquide sur la plaie. Quand il eut tout versé, il se redressa et cracha le reste sur le côté avant de relâcher sa prise sur la plaie et de se tourner vers Remus.

« **Donne-moi les bandages et le baume que Sev nous a donné à mon anniversaire** », dit-il d'un ton concentré avant de se retourner vers Frodon et de sortir sa baguette magique.

Avec un sort murmuré, la blessure commença à se recoudre d'elle-même, et le pus qu'elle avait produit se nettoya tout seul. Remus lui tendit alors les bandages, qu'il saisit, et il indiqua à Remus de soutenir Frodon. Quand il eut le chemin libre, il commença à enrouler étroitement les bandages autour de la poitrine de Frodon. Très vite, il finit de les fixer, et ils redressèrent un peu l'halfelin. Il se recula et renifla pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de signe de mort prochaine pour son petit frère. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit seulement l'odeur naturelle de Frodon, « **Il est sauvé** », murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de soulagement.

Grands-pas ne regardait que les deux hommes avec surprise et crainte, « **Qui êtes-vous ?** » demanda-t-il en pointant son épée sur la gorge d'Harry.

Remus allait se lever et protester, mais Harry esquissa un petit geste pour arrêter son mouvement, « **Ce sont les deux loups qui étaient là avant, Grands-pas, ils peuvent se transformer en animaux !** » lui dit Pippin en poussant son bras afin d'essayer d'enlever l'épée pointée sur la gorge d'Harry.

Grands-pas le regarda avec incrédulité, mais juste devant ses yeux, Remus se transforma dans sa forme de loup couleur sable. La pointe de sa queue était blanche, ainsi que ses pattes qui ressemblaient à des chaussettes. Grands-pas écarta rapidement sa lame et la rengaina à nouveau, en s'excusant auprès d'Harry alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« **Pas besoin d'excuses, tu as raison d'être suspicieux, mais il faut vivre un peu et apprendre quand il faut faire confiance ou non** », dit Harry en balayant ses excuses, avant de prendre la main offerte et de se remettre debout.

« **Merci grand-frère ! **» cria Sam joyeusement, avant de sauter dans les bras d'Harry en l'étreignant chaleureusement. Merry et Pippin le rejoignirent bientôt, et Harry se sentit tomber à la renverse.

« **Timber !*** » entendit-il Remus crier, avant d'entendre son rire profond.

Depuis sa position au sol, il rencontra le regard des trois hobbits au-dessus de lui, et ils échangèrent un sourire sournois. Remus ouvrit les yeux pour voir quatre de ses louveteaux venir vers lui avec des sourires effrayant collés au visage et un reflet étrange dans leurs yeux. Il recula lentement en tendant les mains devant lui et en répétant, « **N'osez même pas !** » avant de se faire taclé par les quatre. Ils tombèrent dans une mêlée de corps et leurs rires retentirent dans la nuit. Grands-pas sourit à cette vue et il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son cœur. Bientôt, les rires moururent et ils se démêlèrent rapidement en gloussant encore par moment. Harry aida Remus à se relever avant de l'étreindre étroitement et d'enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine. Remus le laissa le serrer, et le comprima chaleureusement contre lui, avant qu'Harry ne retrouve son sang-froid et recule lentement. Remus embrassa son front, ses joues, puis chaque paupière avec amour, « **Tu t'en es bien sorti mon petit louveteau** », murmura-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner complètement et de se tourner vers le rôdeur, « **Est-ce que nous restons ici cette nuit, ou bien allons-nous marcher ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Nous avons besoin de partir, nous ne pouvons risquer de rester ici alors que les Nazgûls savent où nous sommes. De plus, l'aube est proche** », répondit Grands-pas avant de rejoindre le camp et de préparer les sacs.

* * *

*_**Timber ! est le cri que poussent les bûcherons lorsqu'un arbre va s'abattre. Ndt : cela évite de se le prendre sur la figure ^_^ **_


	4. Passé révélé

_**Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère avoir réussi, pour l'instant, à répondre à chacune de vos reviews. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à voir que vous suivez cette fiction avec autant d'intérêt. **_

_**Pour prévenir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster Dimanche prochain, normalement il n'y a pas de soucis mais avec les fêtes, on ne sait jamais (Champagne !). En tous cas, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un passé révélé**

Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry l'aider à faire les sacs, **« Quel est ton nom, j'ai seulement entendu celui de ton père »**, demanda-t-il en continuant les préparatifs.

**« Je m'appelle Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin, mais je préfère Harry, ou Bambi »**, répondit Harry en lui adressant un gentil sourire.

**« Que voulait dire Remus par 'notre monde' sur le chemin de la tour ? »** demanda Grands-pas en essayant de faire la conversation.

**« Remus et moi ne venons pas de la Terre du Milieu, nous venons d'une dimension totalement différente où les sorciers sont nombreux et où il y a peu de créatures magiques »**, lui dit Harry en finissant les bagages de tout le monde.

**« Comment était la vie là-bas ? Pourquoi étiez-vous en guerre ? Tu devais avoir maximum 19 ans à ce moment-là »** dit Grands-pas, curieux.

**« En fait la guerre a commencé bien avant cela, mais la bataille finale a eu lieu à ce moment-là, oui. En fait pour moi, c'est comme si seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la bataille »**, dit Harry en jetant deux des paquets par-dessus son épaule.

**« Quel âge avais-tu lorsque la guerre a commencé, et quand l'as-tu rejoins ? »** demanda Grands-pas en jetant lui aussi deux des sacs sur ses épaules, en plus du sien.

**« J'avais 11 ans quand la guerre a commencé et 11 ans quand je l'ai rejointe »**, dit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Harry redescendit bientôt avec seulement son sac, et portant un Frodon endormi. Remus suivait en tenant les mains de Merry et Pippin, Sam fermait la marche. Il vint bientôt à l'avant pour diriger Bill. Harry installa confortablement Frodon sur le dos de Bill et l'attacha fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas durant le voyage. Le groupe se mit alors en route calmement, se dirigeant droit vers Fondcombe. Harry rejoignit Grands-pas à l'avant Remus était à l'arrière en gardant tous ses sens en éveil pour repérer d'indésirables suiveurs.

**« Je n'ai pas bien compris ta réponse Harry, que voulais-tu dire ? »** demanda Grands-pas.

**« Il faudra plus que des questions et des réponses pour que je puisse expliquer ma vie, donc je vais te raconter mon histoire »**, dit Harry en regardant droit devant lui.

Grands-pas hocha la tête pour qu'il poursuive, **« Je vais commencer par un peu d'histoire avant de commencer la réelle aventure. Dans mon monde, il y a des Sangs-Purs, des Sang-Mêlés, et des Nés-de-Moldus. Les Sangs-Purs sont ceux qui n'ont que des sorciers parmi leurs ancêtres et il est dit que leur sang est 'pur' les Sang-Mêlés naissent d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent moldu, ou d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent Né-de-Moldus et les Nés-de-Moldus naissent de deux moldus, c'est-à-dire de deux personnes non magiques, mais en ayant la capacité d'utiliser la magie. Le terme insultant pour les Nés-de-Moldus est Sang-de-Bourbe. Des questions ? »**, Demanda-t-il en faisant une pause pour lui laisser l'occasion de lui poser une question.

**« Non, continues s'il-te-plaît »**, dit Grands-pas, absorbé par l'histoire.

Harry eut un petit rire mais poursuivit cependant**, « Au tout début existaient quatre très puissants sorciers, les plus puissants de leur époque. Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir une école pour apprendre aux enfants à contrôler leur magie et de se perfectionner pour son utilisation future. Ces quatre étaient connus sous le nom de Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, et Salazar Serpentard. Ils construisirent un immense château fait entièrement de pierre et de magie. Puis les fondateurs commencèrent à se quereller à propos des étudiants auxquels ils voulaient enseigner, Gryffondor voulait seulement enseigner aux braves, Serdaigle aux sages, Poufsouffle aux loyaux et Serpentard aux rusés. ****Ils finirent par trouver un  
compromis et prirent un chapeau sorcier afin de répartir les élèves dans les maisons. Ces maisons furent nommées d'après chaque fondateur et les étudiants placés suivant les qualités qu'ils souhaitaient. ** Mais bientôt les fondateurs commencèrent à nouveau à se quereller, et une dispute éclata entre Serpentard et les trois autres. Serpentard voulait que seuls les Sangs-Purs entrent dans l'école, car pour lui les Nés-de-Moldus n'en étaient pas dignes. Les autres n'étaient pas d'accord, surtout Gryffondor. Les plus fortes disputes étaient entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et cela mena bientôt au départ de ce dernier. Il fut raconté qu'avant son départ, il construisit une chambre cachée au sein de laquelle était dissimulée une bête puissante. Cette histoire déclencha par la suite des rivalités entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, jusqu'à mon époque », Harry s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de sa gourde.

**« Maintenant, il y a une autre leçon d'histoire à apprendre avant de commencer la mienne. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor, un orphelin qui a grandi misérablement. Il fut victime de persécutions toute son enfance puis vu comme un être malfaisant par les autres enfants qui le menaçaient, tout cela parce qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Tu vois, c'est un don rare et c'est également le signe que la personne est un héritier de Serpentard, ou l'un de ses descendants; moi-même suis un héritier de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, Remus est celui de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Puis un jour que le jeune Tom eut 11 ans, un sorcier âgé vint, sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, avec une lettre disant qu'il était attendu à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce jour fut le plus beau de la vie du jeune Tom il sut qu'il était spécial pour la première fois. Tu passes 7 ans à Poudlard, et dans les dernières années, tu passes des tests pour déterminer si tu peux avoir ton diplôme, et quel travail serait le plus adapté suivant tes compétences. Tom entra à Serpentard, et les années passant, il devint de plus en plus sombre, dans son esprit et sa façon de penser. Dans sa quinzième année, il découvrit ses origines ainsi que la chambre qu'avait construite Serpentard et qui était appelée la Chambre des Secrets. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était un mythe parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été trouvée. Il laissa la bête sortir et elle tua une fille. Quand Tom apprit que l'école, sa seule maison et son refuge depuis l'orphelinat, allait être fermée si le coupable n'était pas attrapé, il attribua le meurtre à un demi-géant nommé Rubéus Hagrid, qui avait un peu trop d'intérêts par les créatures dangereuses. Hagrid fut alors expulsé et sa baguette brisée, plus tard j'appris qu'il avait caché un morceau de sa baguette dans un parapluie rose à fleurs, quelque chose pour te protéger de la pluie, et qu'il pouvait encore faire un peu de magie. Quand Tom fut finalement diplômé, il se renomma lui-même Lord Voldemort et devint la plus grande crainte de mon monde, les gens n'osaient pas prononcer son nom de peur d'attirer la colère sur eux et leur famille, même quand il fut vaincu ils tressaillaient à son nom. Au lieu de prononcer son nom, ils l'appelèrent Vous-Savez-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom »**, termina Harry en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa gourde pour humidifier ses lèvres et sa langue.

Grands-pas le regarda avec stupeur, **« Attends, tu as dit qu'il avait été vaincu, comment ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire, « **Tu vas trop vite Grands-pas, je vais t'expliquer cela dans un moment. Durant le premier règne de Voldemort, une prophétie fut prononcée par une voyante :** _**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…Et le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ignore…Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres naîtra lorsque le septième mois mourra.**_ **Mais Voldemort a seulement entendu le début de la prophétie, et seuls deux enfants correspondaient à la description de la prophétie. Les parents de ces enfants étaient respectivement Alice et Franck Londubat, et Lily et James Potter »**, Grands-pas le regarda avec surprise, **« Je vois que tu as compris, oui j'étais l'un de ces deux enfants. Mes parents se cachèrent et recoururent au sortilège de Fidelitas ****Quand un lieu ou des personnes sont protégées par le Fidelitas, le seul moyen de les trouver est que  
l'information soit donnée volontairement par le Gardien du Secret. **Je suis né le 31 Juillet et nommé Harrison James Potter, l'autre garçon né à la même date s'appelait Neville Londubat. Alors que j'avais un an, le 31 Octobre, mes parents furent trahis par leur Gardien du Secret et meilleur ami. Ils furent tous les deux tués par Voldemort, mon père en essayant de donner du temps à ma mère pour s'enfuir avec moi, et ma mère en se mettant devant moi pour me protéger. Voldemort me jeta ensuite le sort de mort, Avada Kedavra, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, quelque chose que Tom n'avait pas prévu : le sort rebondit et me laissa cette cicatrice », sur ce Harry se tourna et souleva sa frange pour montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, **« et son corps fut détruit. Beaucoup pensèrent longtemps qu'il avait disparu, mais certains savaient qu'il reviendrait et que seul son corps avait été détruit cette nuit-là. Je fus trouvé dans les ruines de ce qui était ma maison encore peu de temps auparavant par Hagrid, le demi-géant dont j'ai parlé avant, et qui était devenu le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il me confia aux membres de ma famille encore vivants, ma tante Pétunia, l'oncle Vernon, et Dudley mon cousin, au 4 Privet Drive »**, termina Harry.

**« Comment as-tu pu survivre au sort alors que tu étais un bébé, et que tes parents en sont morts ? »** demanda Grands-pas avec curiosité, sans avoir un ton accusateur.

« **Et bien la malédiction était inévitable, et cela même encore après la mort de Voldemort.**

**Dumbledore m'a dit une fois que c'était l'amour de ma mère qui m'avait sauvé, cela m'a protégé du sort. Son sacrifice a permis que je reste vivant »**, la voix d'Harry était amère alors qu'il parlait.

**« Pourquoi parles-le tu de cela avec amertume ? »**, demanda Grands-pas en jetant un regard aux alentour pour repérer un éventuel ennemi.

**« Cette nuit-là, je suis devenu un héros, connu sous le nom du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu. J'ai eu l'honneur de mes parents, un bébé qui ne savait rien de rien à cette époque, c'étaient mes parents qui étaient les héros, pas moi »**, dit Harry.

**« Ah »**, fut la seule chose que dit Grands-pas avant de se retourner pour regarder la route devant.

**« J'ai donc passé mon enfance chez ma tante et mon oncle, mal-aimé et maltraité. Je vivais dans un placard sous les escaliers, j'étais forcé de travailler comme un esclave. Je devais cuisiner alors que ma tête atteignait à peine le dessus de la cuisinière, et quand je brûlais la nourriture je n'avais pas à manger et j'étais envoyé dans mon placard après avoir été battu. J'étais blâmé pour des accusations, même fausses, ou bien j'étais puni parce que je n'étais pas 'normal'. Pendant plusieurs années j'ai cru que mon nom était 'le monstre', jusqu'à ce que je sois envoyé dans une école moldue. C'est là que j'appris mon nom et ma date d'anniversaire. Et puis un jour, je reçus une lettre. Pour la première fois de mon existence je recevais une lettre ! Mais avant que je puisse l'ouvrir, mon oncle la vit et la déchira en lambeaux. Alors que les jours passaient, de plus en plus de lettres étaient livrées par des hiboux et à chaque fois mon oncle s'en débarrassait. Et puis un jour, un Dimanche si je me souviens bien, alors que le facteur ne passait pas, la maison fut submergée de piles de lettres qui te seraient arrivés jusqu'à la taille. Alors mon oncle nous emmena dans un endroit perdu au milieu de l'océan. Ma tante et mon oncle dormaient dans le seul lit, Dudley occupait le divan, et moi je dormais sur le sol. Cette nuit-là était mon anniversaire. Lorsque ma montre indiqua minuit, je fis un vœu comme je le faisais toujours ainsi que le voulait la tradition. Et puis la chose la plus incroyable se produisit : la porte de la cabane s'abattit, et Hagrid, dans toute sa hauteur et sa masse, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec l'orage éclatant derrière lui. Il venait pour me donner ma lettre de Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce moment-là je pensais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, un transport qui n'a pas besoin de chevaux, et que mon père était un ivrogne sans travail et ma mère une prostituée. Hagrid me releva, terrorisa ma famille, et le meilleur de tout il donna une queue de cochon à mon gros cousin ! »** Harry rigola à ce souvenir.

Grands-pas essaya d'imaginer la scène, c'était ahurissant même après leurs récentes aventures ! Harry vit son regard exalté, et notant que les autres écoutaient aussi, il continua, **« Hagrid me prit à mes relatifs et m'emmena au marché sorcier, connu comme le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un pub, Le Chaudron Baveur, j'ai été accueilli avec des regards plein de respect pour ma cicatrice. Chacun d'entre eux connaissait mon nom et je ne les avais jamais rencontrés ! Ils me serrèrent la main comme si je faisais partie de la royauté ! Mais le plus surprenant fut le Chemin de Traverse lui-même. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le fond du pub, Hagrid tapota quelques briques et elles commencèrent à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment une arche parfaite. Cependant ce n'était pas par ça que mon regard était attiré, mais par l'allée en elle-même. C'était plein de couleurs éclatantes et la magie se sentait dans l'air et te réchauffait lorsque tu franchissais l'arc, et il y régnait l'agitation des sorciers et des sorcières qui venaient acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Chaque jeune sorcier avait besoin de fournitures, comme les livres de cours, des fournitures de potion, des parchemins, des plumes, des robes, et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais le plus important était la baguette magique. Tout le monde venait pour les baguettes d'Ollivander et il se souvenait de tous ceux qui étaient venus et des baguettes qu'ils avaient reçues. Il se souvint des baguettes de mes parents et d'eux. Tu vois, les sorciers, sorcières ne choisissent pas leur baguette, ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent leur maître. Ma baguette était faite de houx avec un noyau fait d'une plume de phœnix, phoenix qui n'avait fourni que deux plumes. Le noyau jumeau du mien se trouvait dans la baguette de Tom, celui qui m'a donné cette cicatrice, et qui a tué mes parents. Pendant que je faisais ça, Hagrid était parti m'acheter ma première amie. Mon familier, une chouette blanche nommée Hedwige »**, Harry fit une pause alors qu'il ravalait ses larmes à la pensée de son loyal familier qui était resté avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir continuer, il dit, **« Le lendemain j'ai rangé toutes mes affaires dans ma malle et je suis parti trouver mon train, le Poudlard Express. Dans ce train, j'ai rencontré mon deuxième ami, un garçon nommé Ronald Weasley, il était le cadet de cinq frères et le grand-frère de la plus jeune enfant, Ginny. Il venait d'une famille pauvre mais ils étaient merveilleux et je les considérais comme ma propre famille. Puis à l'arrivée, les premières années devaient naviguer sur le lac à bord de bateaux magiques dans ce lac vivait un calmar géant tout à fait gentil, mais si tu nuisais à l'un des étudiants, tu pouvais craindre pour ta vie. Puis suivit la répartition, je m'assis et entendit le chapeau murmurer que je m'élèverai à Serpentard. Je connaissais cette sombre maison et j'ai donc demandé au chapeau de ne pas m'y envoyer. Il respecta cela et m'envoya à Gryffondor. Cette année-là je vis l'éclosion d'un bébé dragon, que l'on envoya en Roumanie au frère de Ron qui travaillait avec les dragons, je vis une silhouette sombre et masquée boire le sang d'une licorne dans la Forêt Interdite, je fus près d'être tué par elle, j'ai monté un centaure, j'ai sauvé ma troisième amie, Hermione Granger d'un troll, je fus prêt de me faire mordre par un chien à trois tête nommé Touffu, je fus prêt d'être étranglé par une plante appelée Filet du Diable, je fis face à des clés volantes qui t' attaquaient lorsque tu essayais de trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir la porte, je fis face à un jeu d'échec version sorcier, qui est très destructeur, avec nous en tant que joueurs, j'ai dû boire la bonne potion ou sinon je mourrais, et enfin je fis face à mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était possédé et qui avait Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête »**, résuma Harry.

**« Waouh »**, fut tout ce que pu dire Pippin, tout le monde avait la mâchoire grande ouverte, même Remus !

Harry rigola, **« Et c'était seulement la première année à Poudlard ! »** il gloussa à leur mâchoire à nouveau pendante.

**« Qu'est-il arrivé lors de ta deuxième année ? »** demanda Grands-pas après avoir retrouvé la faculté de parler.

« **Hmm, la seconde année j'ai rencontré un elfe de maison pour la première fois, son nom était Dobby, puis je suis monté dans une voiture volante pour aller à l'école parce que les barrières d'embarquement ne voulaient pas nous laisser passer Ron et moi, puis Ron cassa sa baguette et nous sommes entrés en collision avec un arbre enchanté, appelé le Saule Cogneur qui fut prêt de nous tuer. Nous avons failli être expulsé, j'ai rencontré le plus ridicule sorcier de tous ceux que j'avais rencontré avant, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami vomir des limaces, je suis allé à un anniversaire de mort d'un fantôme, j'ai appris que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, je fus touché par un cognard qui me cassa le bras et celui qui se disait professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fit disparaître tous les os de mon bras, je compris que Dobby était celui qui avait voulu m'empêcher de venir à l'école en m'empêchant de prendre le train et en jetant un sort au cognard pour qu'il me poursuive, j'ai fait un duel avec mon rival Drago Malefoy , qui était réellement un petit con. J'appris que je pouvais parler Fourchelang, c'est-à-dire le langage des serpents, et je fus accusé d'être celui qui avait ouvert la chambre. Des Nés-de-Moldus furent pétrifiés, j'ai pris la potion de Polynectar pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards, j'ai rencontré Mimi Geignarde, j'ai trouvé un journal qui me répondait lorsque j'écrivais et j'appris les circonstances de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, j'ai parlé avec une araignée géante qui a envoyé les plus jeunes après moi et Ron pour nous manger, la voiture volante nous a sauvé. J'ai eu une amie pétrifiée car Hermione était une Née-de-Moldus elle cherchait ce qu'était la bête et comment elle se déplaçait dans le château sans être vue. J'ai trouvé qui était la fille que le monstre avait tué, j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre dans les toilettes des filles, j'ai effacé la mémoire de mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai rencontré la jeune version de Voldemort, un souvenir, j'ai tué le basilic, j'ai détruit le souvenir, j'ai failli mourir à cause du poison du basilic, j'ai été sauvé par Fumseck, le phoenix du directeur Dumbledore, j'ai sauvé Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, et j'ai libéré Dobby de Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago »**, Harry finit son résumé en sachant qu'ils auraient des questions.

Pendant ce temps, ils avaient installé un camp et les autres écoutaient alors qu'ils travaillaient, **« Qu'est -ce qu'un elfe de maison ? »** demanda Grands-pas.

Harry poussa un soupir, **« Ce serait plus facile de vous montrer que de vous les décrire »**, dit-il, puis il appela,** « Dobby, Winky, Kreattur ! »** trois craquements se firent entendre et trois elfes de maison se retrouvèrent au centre du camp.

**« M. Harry Potter, Maître ! »** crièrent Dobby et Winky avec enthousiasme avant de se jeter autour de la taille d'Harry, **« Nous pensions que M. Harry Potter était mort Maître ! Dobby et Winky était très inquiet ! »** Gémit Winky.

Kreattur se retourna avec des larmes dans ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis, Harry en voyant ça ouvrit les bras et l'exhorta à venir d'un regard. Kreattur n'eut pas besoin d'une autre invitation et il se jeta aussi lui-même sur Harry en pleurant de joie.

Grands-pas regardait la scène avec stupéfaction : l'un portait une nappe comme un pagne, les deux autres portaient des chaussettes dépareillées et des chapeaux qui semblaient trop grands, il adressa un regard interrogatif à Harry.

Harry soupira, puis commença à expliquer, **« Dans mon monde les elfes de maison sont des esclaves, forcés de servir leur maître pour toujours, à moins d'être libéré. Le seul moyen de libérer un elfe de maison est que leur maître leur donne un vêtement. Beaucoup de familles maltraitent leurs elfes de maison, mais les elfes ne connaissent rien d'autre, quand ce n'est pas leur maître qui les punit ils se punissent eux-mêmes ! Dobby s'est repassé les mains pour avoir envoyé le cognard sur moi ! Mais tu vois les elfes passent beaucoup de temps en servitude, ils ne savent rien faire d'autre que nettoyer ! Quelques -uns, comme Winky, ont pris la liberté comme une mauvaise chose et sont tombés en dépression, et puis il y a ceux comme Dobby qui l'espéraient. Mais les elfes de maisons possèdent la magie la plus forte de mon monde. Ceux qui sont libres travaillent comme femmes de chambre, cuisiniers et ce travail est payé comme pour Dobby, Winky et Kreattur que je pais quand ils travaillent pour moi »**, expliqua Harry.

Grands-pas le regarda horrifié, **« Comment ? Comment peut-on faire cela à une créature ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Dobby s'interposa devant Harry et foudroya Grands-pas du regard, **« M. Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby ! Si M. Harry Potter n'avait pas sauvé Dobby, Dobby serait mort ! »** Sanglota l'elfe en défendant Harry avec véhémence.

Winky vint aux côtés de Dobby, avec elle aussi des larmes dans les yeux, **« Winky serait encore en train d'abuser de la boisson si M. Harry Potter ne l'avait pas pris comme l'un de ses elfes ! Il est un gentil maître, et il a un grand cœur ! »** Dit-elle en le défendant.

Après Kreattur, le plus vieux, s'avança, **« Kreattur n'a rien connu d'autre que le mal et la mesquinerie, c'est Maître Harry Potter qui a montré à Kreattur la véritable gentillesse et qui a donné à Kreattur le collier de Maître Regulus ! Maître Harry Potter a aidé Kreattur, et maintenant Kreattur aide Maître Harry Potter ! »** Déclara l'ancien avec véhémence, cramponné à un collier autour de son cou.

Grands-pas regarda les trois avec surprise, puis Harry et vit des larmes dans ses yeux, ainsi que l'amour qu'il portait aux trois elfes, **« Je m'excuse petits, je n'avais pas l'intention d'insulter votre ami »**, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Dobby s'avança le premier et étreignit Grands-pas, **« M. Grands-pas ne devrait pas s'incliner devant Dobby mais plutôt le regarder dans les yeux ! S'incliner, c'est pour ceux qui pensent qu'ils sont inférieurs à ceux devant lesquels ils s'inclinent »** murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant fermement.

Winky hocha la tête et l'étreignit aussi après lui avoir embrassé la main, Kreattur hocha juste la tête et dit, **« Vous avez notre respect et notre aide, vous aurez simplement à appeler nos noms et nous serons là pour vous »**.

Grands-pas les regarda avec surprise en demandant pourquoi avec ses yeux, **« En fait, tu es le premier à comprendre que c'est de l'amitié qu'il y a entre moi et les elfes, et non un rapport maître serviteur »**, lui expliqua Harry en souriant.

Grands-pas hocha la tête de compréhension avant que Pippin n'interrompe le moment avec une question, **« Qu'est-ce qu'un cognard ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« C'est une balle utilisée dans un jeu sorcier appelé ****Quidditch**. Il y a six balles dans le jeu, et il y a sept joueurs. C'est joué sur des balais volants, et il y a trois grands paniers, ou cerceaux. Il y a un gardien qui surveille les cerceaux pour ton équipe, trois poursuiveurs qui essaye de marquer des points pour ton équipe avec le Souaffle, deux batteurs qui tiennent des battes pour frapper les trois cognards, qui sont des balles magiques qui peuvent voler d'elles-mêmes et qui sont très douloureuses lorsqu'elles te frappent, et enfin il y a l'attrapeur qui chasse le vif d'or, qui est une petite balle dorée avec de minuscules ailes et qui est très rapide : tu dois entraîner tes yeux pour la voir. Quand l'attrapeur attrape le vif d'or le jeu est terminé et l'équipe qui a le plus de points gagne. Le vif d'or te donne 250 points », expliqua Harry.

**« Tu oublies de dire que tu étais le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle à Poudlard. Personne dans l'école n'était entré dans l'équipe dès la première année, mais Harry a prouvé que tout le monde se trompait et a fait gagner son équipe cinq années de suite »**, vanta Remus, le regard fier.

Harry rougit, **« Oui, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions ? »** demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

Tout le monde secoua la tête aussi Harry décida-t-il de continuer avec les aventures de ses années d'école, **« Okay, alors la troisième année fut de loin la plus calme, cette année-là j'ai rencontré mon premier Détraqueur, j'ai appris que mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un des meilleurs copains de mon père, que Sirius Black, un prisonnier évadé, était mon parrain et qu'il était le supposé traître de mes parents, on m'a donné la carte des Maraudeurs, j'ai appris à produire un patronus, j'ai compris que mon parrain était innocent, j'ai capturé le véritable traître, j'ai fait face au loup-garou qu'était mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans sa potion de tue-loup, et j'ai libéré un homme innocent »**, dit Harry en attisant un peu le feu.

**« Qu'est-ce que sont les Détraqueurs ? »** demanda Merry.

**« Tu connais les Nazgûls ? »**, demanda Harry, et quand tous hochèrent la tête, **« Et bien ils sont cent fois pire »**, leur dit-il sérieusement.

Ils le regardèrent avec horreur, **« Comment peuvent-ils être pire que les Nazgûls ? »** demanda Grands-pas.

**« Ils portent des capes un peu comme les Nazgûls, mais au lieu de monter à cheval, ils flottent et peuvent voler. Ils se nourrissent du bonheur, et quand ils sont dans les alentours, que ce soit un jour ensoleillé et les nuages apparaissent et tout le bonheur est aspiré hors de vous. Quand les Détraqueurs sont près de moi je m'évanouis et j'entends mes parents mourir à chaque fois »**, leur dit Harry.

Ils le regardèrent horrifiés avant qu'un murmure demande, **« Qu'est-ce qu'un Patronus ? »**.

Tout le monde se tourna rapidement pour voir Frodon éveillé et assit en se frottant les yeux de lassitude. Harry lui sourit avec amour avant d'aller le chercher après avoir enroulé la couverture autour de lui. Il le porta près du feu et l'assit confortablement sur ses genoux, sa tête appuyée contre son cou.

**« Un patronus est un sort qui effraie les Détraqueurs, tu dois penser à un souvenir très heureux, puis prononcer l'incantation en gardant ce souvenir en tête. L'incantation est Expecto Patronum »**, expliqua Harry tout en faisant cuire de la viande pour Frodon sur le feu.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou ? »** demanda craintivement Sam.

**« Un loup-garou est moitié-homme, moitié-loup et il est forcé de se transformer les nuits de pleine lune. Ils se transforment en bête, mais avec l'aide de la potion tue-loup ils peuvent garder leurs esprits après la transformation et ils ressemblent beaucoup plus à un chien dressé, apprivoisé »**, fut ce que Remus expliqua.

**« Quel était le nom du loup-garou ? »**, demanda Pippin.

**« Remus John Lupin »**, fut sa réponse et il s'inclina, **« mais plus pour longtemps grâce à cette merveilleuse Destin »**.

**« Comment devient-on un loup-garou ? »** demanda Grands-pas en prenant un morceau de sa viande de lapin.

**« Il faut qu'un loup-garou te morde sous sa forme de loup. Mais si le loup-garou est sous sa forme humaine, tu obtiens leurs sens et bientôt tu préfères ta viande crue »**, expliqua Harry en distribuant la viande en morceaux à Frodon pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

**« Comment es-tu devenu un loup-garou Remus ? »** demanda Merry, la bouche pleine de viande.

**« Cette histoire sera pour une autre fois car je crois qu'Harry n'a pas fini la sienne »**, dit Remus en gloussant devant son comportement.

**« Ah, oui, je crois que j'en étais à la quatrième année, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voyons voir on m'a volé ma baguette magique pour faire de la magie noire, j'ai été le seul sorcier mineur dans un tournoi limité aux élèves de dix-sept ans, j'ai fait face à une mère dragonne en essayant de voler son œuf. J'ai failli être tué par le peuple de la mer pour sauver plus d'une personne, j'ai failli me noyer, j'ai affronté plusieurs autres créatures dans un labyrinthe alors qu'elles essayaient de nous tuer-moi et les autres participants, qui étaient trois. J'ai vu mon premier amour tué en face de moi, j'ai participé à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, je me suis battu en duel avec le dit Lord noir ressuscité, je me suis échappé avec le corps de mon petit-ami, j'ai prévenu tout le monde du retour de Lord Voldemort, j'ai été emmené par un faux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et j'ai failli être tué. Puis j'ai découvert que mon parrain sortait avec le professeur de potion, que je haïssais »**, leur dit Harry tout en continuant de nourrir Frodon.

**« Tu as affronté un dragon ! »** cria Frodon en se redressant, pour seulement grincer des dents en se tenant la poitrine.

**« Tais-toi maintenant, ta cicatrice n'est pas encore complètement guérie. Mais oui j'ai affronté un dragon »**, dit Harry en l'attirant contre lui pour le mettre dans une position confortable.

**« Et à propos de ta cinquième année, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? **» demanda Pippin absorbé par l'histoire.

**« La cinquième année j'ai été vu comme un fou qui voulait juste attirer l'attention, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, j'ai été témoin au mariage de mon parrain, j'ai vu Voldemort torturer des moldus, j'ai appris l'Occlumancie -pour empêcher les gens de pénétrer mon esprit-, la Legilimancie -pour entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un-, j'ai formé un groupe illégal appelé l'AD -l'armée de Dumbledore-, je devins professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'âge de 15 ans et j'ai enseigné à tous ceux qui voulaient me suivre. Je suis allé au Ministère de la Magie en pensant bêtement que Voldemort était en train de torturer Severus -le mari de mon parrain-, je me suis battu contre des Mangemorts, j'ai vu mes deux parrains tomber à travers le voile, j'ai prouvé que Voldemort était revenu, et j'ai appris l'existence de la prophétie »**, leur dit Harry attendant qu'ils posent leur question.

**« Qu'est-ce que le voile ? »** demanda Sam.

**« C'est un dispositif dont le ministère ne savait rien, mais qu'il gardait dans ses étages inférieurs. Nous avons découvert plus tard que cela vous envoie dans un autre univers cela veut dire que mes parents sont morts dans notre monde »**, dit Harry la voix pleine de souffrance et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Remus s'approcha et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte, et Frodon depuis sa position sur ses genoux l'étreignit aussi, **« Ils t'aimeraient toujours et ils ne t'auraient jamais reproché ce que tu as fait ! »** lui murmura-t-il avec amour.

**« Merci Remy. Donc, la sixième année »**, dit-il en essuyant rapidement les larmes de son visage, « **La sixième année je me suis principalement focalisé sur mes études, j'ai tout appris des Horcruxes, j'ai aidé Dumbledore à en détruire quelques-uns, j'ai appris le passé de Tom, j'ai enterré l'araignée qui avait essayé de me manger lors de ma deuxième année, j'ai empêché Drago Malefoy de tuer quelqu'un et l'ai sauvé des Mangemorts, j'ai vu la seule image que j'avais d'un grand-père mourir en face de moi, j'ai hérité de la maison de mon parrain, des artefacts, de son argent, et de son nom »**, leur dit Harry en se penchant dans l'étreinte de Remus.

Le feu se mourrait lentement, et dans le ciel la lune se couchait, **« La septième année je n'ai pas rejoins Poudlard et je me suis concentré sur la destruction des Horcruxes, Ron, Hermione et Remus m'accompagnèrent, Ron nous trahit, Hermione fut torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, j'ai dupé un Gobelin, je suis entré à Gringotts, libéré un dragon, appris mon héritage, je fus mort durant six minutes, j'ai rencontré Dumbledore et mes parents, et j'ai formé un nouvel Ordre du Phoenix »**, expliqua Harry.

« **L'année suivante fut consacré à l'entraînement des troupes et de moi-même, Remus m'adopta moi, Neville et Drago par le sang nous sommes devenus des animagus pour que Remus ait de la compagnie pendant la pleine lune. Je suis devenu un guérisseur réputé dans le monde entier après la mort de Poppy Pomfresh, et j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs élémentaux. L'année de la guerre nous nous sommes battus pour reconquérir Poudlard. La plupart des élèves ainsi que les professeurs avaient déjà été tués, et tous les autres sorciers ainsi que mes frères périrent ce jour-là. Remus et moi sommes les seuls survivants »**, conclut Harry puis il expliqua comment lui et Remus étaient arrivés en Terre du Milieu.

Quand il eut fini, il attendit leur question, **« Qu'est Gringotts ? »** demanda Merry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**« C'est une banque gardée par des gobelins, et avant que tu commentes, ces gobelins étaient gentils et ils ne s'occupaient que de l'argent et non de la guerre des sorciers. Ils nous ont tout de même rejoint lorsque Voldemort a essayé de prendre le dessus »**, expliqua Harry.

* * *

_**Je sais que la description des années de Harry à Poudlard peuvent paraître très denses (trop ?), mais détacher tous les évènements auraient pris trois fois plus de place et aurait peut-être fini par vous lasser. **_


	5. Distraire les Nazgüls

_**Je précise une nouvelle fois que rien ne m'appartient, ni les univers, ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire puisque je n'en suis que la traductrice. **_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui laissent des reviews, j'espère répondre à tout le monde. **_

_**RAR**_

**Lucie 227 **_**: Bonjour, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Tout d'abord, pour répondre à ta review, je rappellerais que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette superbe trilogie, mais simplement la traductrice. Hors de question donc (pour ma part) de modifier la mise en forme de Tiger DeRanged. A moi aussi l'histoire d'Harry m'a fait l'apparence d'un gros bloc, mais je trouve impossible d'en supprimer un passage. Ton idée de raconter les aventures de Harry en fonction des exploits vécus par les personnages qu'il rencontre est super intéressante, mais il n'est pas question du passé des autres, dont Bilbo, dans cette première partie (choix de l'auteure, que je respecte). **_

_**Enfin, si cette traduction a déjà été publiée mais, comme indiqué sur mon profil, j'ai tout supprimé pour tout reprendre du début et ainsi apporter quelques modifications tout en republiant à un rythme un peu plus conventionnel. **_

_**Dans tous les cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review, en espérant te retrouver par la suite, **_

_**Lilith.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Distraire les Nazgûls et atteindre Fondcombe**

Avant qu'une autre question n'ait pu être posée, une épée fut pointée sur la gorge de Grands-pas, **« Est-ce cela un rôdeur sur ses gardes ? »** demanda une belle voix.

Arwen sentit à son tour une épée sur sa gorge, **« Pourquoi le devrait-il quand il a deux chiens de garde pour sa sécurité ? »** murmura Remus à son oreille.

**« Restez calme Remus, c'est une amie. Arwen, je te présente Remus Lupin, Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, et tu connais déjà les Hobbits »**, dit Grands-pas en se levant et en se tournant vers Arwen pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux »**, dit-elle en faisant une référence.

**« Vous aussi Arwen »**, dit Harry avant de hocher la tête pour que les autres hobbits commencent à plier le camp.

**« Vous avez cinq des spectres qui vous attendent à l'entrée de Fondcombe. Où sont les quatre autres je n'en sais rien »**, murmura Arwen à Grands-pas.

**« Mais nous avons besoin de conduire Frodon loin d'ici, il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul et il n'est pas dans la meilleure condition pour courir »**, dit Grands-pas.

**« Il est quoi ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas pressés jusqu'à Fondcombe ! Il est probablement déjà un spectre maintenant ! »** Dit Arwen avec colère pour seulement être confrontée à Harry.

**« N'insultez pas mes compétences Arwen de Fondcombe ! Il est complètement guéri mais il reste faible comme vous le seriez si vous aviez été frappé par n'importe quelle lame et près du cœur ! »** Lui dit-il avec colère avant de se tourner et de vérifier les pansements de Frodon.

**« N'insultez pas ses talents de guérisseur Dame Arwen il est très sensible dans ce domaine. Il n'a pas pu empêcher la mort de ses frères alors il est sûr qu'il ne laissera jamais personne d'autre mourir tant qu'il pourra l'empêcher »**, lui dit Remus en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Harry se redressa, **« Nous avons besoin d'emmener Frodon à Fondcombe, et rapidement. Ces spectres ne doivent pas l'atteindre ! »** Dit-il avec véhémence.

**« Je peux monter à cheval avec lui »**, déclara Arwen en faisant un pas en avant, voulant aplanir leurs différends.

**« C'est impossible, ton cheval sera trop lent »**, puis le visage d'Harry s'éclaira, **« J'ai une idée ! »**, dit-il avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un sifflement aigu.

Un vigoureux croassement se fit entendre et ils virent une étrange créature se rapprocher et atterrir au milieu de la clairière. Elle avait le corps d'un cheval et les ailes, la tête et les serres d'un aigle. Ses plumes étaient grises tachetées de blanc et de noir, **« Ceci, mes amis, est Buck l'hippogriffe »**, leur déclara Harry en faisant un geste du bras vers l'hippogriffe.

Buck s'avança et lui pinça les oreilles, avant de pousser son bec contre sa main, il lissa et caressa ses plumes avec amour, **« Maintenant Arwen doit rester à six pieds de lui et s'incliner comme un homme le ferait »**, ordonna Harry en se tenant aux côtés de Buck avec sa main posée sur son encolure.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position.

**« Les hippogriffes doivent être respectés, vous vous inclinez et s'il s'incline en retour vous pouvez le monter. S'il ne le fait pas éloignez-vous lentement et restez loin de lui »**, expliqua Harry.

**« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas incliné ? »** demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se courbait à moitié en gardant le contact par le regard avec Buck.

**« Je l'ai sauvé d'une exécution et j'ai pris soin de lui depuis »**, expliqua Harry, **« nous sommes devenus amis et les amis n'ont pas besoin de formalités entre eux »** conclut-il.

Buck s'inclina devant elle et elle s'avança vers lui et caressa affectueusement son bec, **« Tu es un magnifique hippogriffe Buck »**, murmura-t-elle.

« **Venez, je vais vous aider à monter »**, dit Harry en s'accroupissant et en collant ses mains pour qu'elle y pose les pieds.

Arwen le fit et il la poussa vers le haut, sur le dos de l'animal. Puis il plaça Frodon devant elle et enroula une autre couverture autour de lui. Enfin il se tourna vers les autres, **« Grands-pas tu peux monter le cheval d'Arwen, Remus et moi allons transporter les autres hobbits et nous allons attirer les spectres loin d'Arwen et Frodon »**, leur dit Harry.

Il fut stoppé dans son mouvement quand Frodon agrippa désespérément sa manche, **« Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas mourir ! »** les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Harry retira un anneau d'onyx de son majeur droit, il y avait un haut et étroit B gravé au centre et il avança la main droite de Frodon jusqu'à lui. Puis il plaça l'anneau à l'index de Frodon et l'embrassa, « **C'est l'anneau que mon parrain m'a donné, je reviendrai le chercher petit frère »**, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se reculer pour donner une claque sur le flanc de Buck.

Buck s'envola dans la direction de Fondcombe. Remus et Harry se transformèrent et laissèrent les trois hobbits les monter alors que Grands-pas portait un paquet enroulé dans une couverture devant lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un hobbit. Ils galopèrent dans la direction opposée à celle d'Arwen et Frodon, les cavaliers les prenant aussitôt en chasse. Avec une pensée, Harry fit apparaître un Patronus et l'envoya courir autour d'eux comme s'il les gardait, renforçant l'idée des spectres que Frodon était avec eux. Ils coururent longtemps avant de se faire intercepter par les spectres qui éjectèrent Grands-pas de son cheval. Harry laissa rapidement Merry et Pippin descendre de son dos et sauta sur les spectres qui venaient vers lui. Ils bondirent en arrière de peur et Harry s'accroupit en face d'eux en grondant et en montrant les crocs. Les patronus de son cerf, du sinistros et du phoenix se joignirent à lui. L'un des spectres, inaperçu, prit le leurre et le déchira en essayant de trouver l'anneau pour lui, pour seulement trouver un sac de nourriture.

Il poussa un cri et pointa son épée sur la gorge de Grands-pas en sifflant, **« Où est l'halfelin, rôdeur ? »**

**« Lequel ? »** demanda-t-il sarcastique, et Harry dut se mordre pour retenir un éclat de rire.

**« Celui qui porte l'Anneau Unique ! »** siffla le spectre avec colère.

**« Oh, lui…Aucune idée »**, fut la brève réponse de Grands-pas.

**« Si tu ne nous dis pas où il se trouve, tu en subiras les conséquences ! »** siffla le meneur.

Harry se transforma et frappa l'épée pointée sur la gorge de Grands-pas, **« J'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié à mon propos »**, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Les spectres crièrent craintivement et revinrent à leurs chevaux, **« C'est le Tueur qui attaque de loin ! »** siffla-t-il haut et fort avant de sauter sur son cheval et de le lancer au galop.

Harry les regarda avec confusion, **« C'est mon haleine ? »** demanda-t-il en collant une main contre sa bouche en soufflant, puis en reniflant.

Avec un haussement d'épaules il se tourna et offrit sa main à Grands-pas qui était resté assis là où il était tombé. Grands-pas la prit et se remit debout en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant avant de remonter sur le cheval d'Arwen. Harry se transforma à nouveau et laissa Merry et Pippin remonter avant qu'ils ne commencent tous à courir vers Fondcombe.

Le Seigneur Elrond et sa fille Arwen vinrent à leur rencontre à l'entrée.

Harry se transforma encore en étant sûr de tenir les deux hobbits dans son dos, **« Où est Frodon ? »** demanda-t-il en regardant franchement Arwen et en ignorant le visage stupéfait d'Elrond.

**« Il s'est endormi durant le voyage et il dort encore. Mon père a regardé la blessure causée par la lame juste au cas où. Buck est dans les écuries… »**, Elle fut interrompu lorsqu'un croassement se fit entendre et que Buck vola droit sur Harry.

Les elfes pointèrent leurs arcs sur l'hippogriffe. Buck se posa devant lui et se blottit affectueusement dans le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci laissa descendre les deux hobbits de son dos avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de l'hippogriffe et de l'embrasser sur le bec avec tendresse.

**« Salut mon tendre, est-ce qu'ils ont fait l'erreur de penser que tu voudrais rester dans une stalle ? » **demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire espiègle alors qu'il caressait les plumes de Buck.

Buck hocha la tête, déclenchant le rire d'Harry. Buck le poussa et il tomba à la renverse pour rester là où il était les yeux fermés. Buck se tint au-dessus de lui et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement et il souffla à la figure de Buck. L'hippogriffe recula de surprise en clignant des yeux. Harry rigola et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la figure de l'hippogriffe pour l'attirer à lui et en lui donnant un baiser sur le bec. Il émit un nouveau croassement et il se redressa.

Harry laissa l'hippogriffe l'attirer à lui avant de se tourner vers Arwen, **« Vous ne devez pas mettre les hippogriffes dans une écurie avec des chevaux ordinaires, ils trouvent cela insultant »**, lui expliqua-t-il.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**, demanda Elrond avec curiosité.

**« Je suis Harrison Potter-Black-Lupin, mais je préfère Harry mon Seigneur »**, dit Harry en s'inclinant.

Remus vint à ses côtés en tenant toujours Sam dans son dos, **« Et moi je suis le père adoptif de ce petit louveteau, Remus Lupin »**, dit-il de sa douce voix et les yeux brillants de bonté.

**« Tu peux me poser par terre maintenant Remy »**, dit doucement Sam en présence d'Elrond.

**« Bien sûr louveteau »**, dit Remus en s'accroupissant et en laissant Sam descendre de son dos.

**« Comment avez-vous été rejoints par ces hobbits mes amis ? »** demanda Elrond alors qu'il commençait à diriger l'étrange groupe à l'intérieur de Fondcombe.

**« Hmm, je suppose que vous pourriez dire qu'ils sont tombés sur nous alors que nous campions dans les bois pas loin de la Comté »**, dit Harry en souriant au rougissement qui avait envahi les joues des petits hobbits.

Tout le monde se figea lorsqu'ils entendirent un éclat de voix, **« Je ne me fiche de me blesser, je veux voir mon grand-frère ! »** entendirent-ils Frodon dire d'une voix furieuse.

Harry eut un sourire silencieux avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres et de se faufiler jusqu'à la salle d'où venaient les voix. Ils entendirent le cri de surprise de Frodon puis son cri de bonheur et leur allure s'accéléra. Ils tombèrent sur une merveilleuse et chaleureuse image. Frodon était dans les bras d'Harry, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, son visage enfoui contre sa poitrine et il semblait tenir fermement Harry. Ce dernier avait ses bras enroulés autour du jeune hobbit avec le visage plongé dans ses cheveux, et le tenant tout aussi fermement. Remus les rejoignit et les enserra tous les deux dans une étreinte, et Frodon bougea la tête pour l'enfouir contre la poitrine de Remus.

**« Tu m'as manqué Papa »**, l'entendirent-ils murmurer. Le visage de Remus s'illumina de joie et d'amour.

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi petit louveteau »**, murmura-t-il en retour en embrassant Frodon sur le dessus de la tête.

Harry se retourna un peu pour voir les trois autres hobbits avec des larmes dans les yeux ainsi que de l'envie. Il déplaça Frodon sur sa hanche droite puis il s'agenouilla à terre et ouvrit ses bras. Sam et Merry hésitèrent, mais Pippin se précipita et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry alors qu'il enroulait ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Remus se tourna vers les deux autres et les attira dans ses bras. Ils se blottirent bientôt contre lui, et puis Harry commença à fredonner une berceuse apaisante. Remus le regarda avec surprise mais se joignit bientôt à lui.

**« Seigneur Elrond, où va être installé Frodon ? »**, demanda Harry d'un simple murmure, mais qui résonna aux oreilles des Elfes comme s'il avait crié.

**« Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt qu'ils aient une chambre rien que pour eux ? »** demandant Arwen en se tournant vers lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard, « **Voudriez-vous rester séparé de votre famille dans une contrée étrangère ? »** demanda-t-il avec colère avant de se retourner vers Frodon.

**« La porte à votre droite est sa chambre, voulez-vous que les chambres communiquent ? » **demanda Elrond en les conduisant et en ouvrant la porte pour eux.

**« Non, nous dormirons dans la chambre avec eux, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un lit pour nous reposer »** répondit Remus tout en déposant ses précieux fardeaux sur le grand lit à baldaquin.

« **Ha ha, à quand remonte la dernière fois que nous avons dormi dans un lit Moony ? »** demanda Harry alors qu'il déposait ses petits frères avec les autres.

**« Je crois que cela remonte à la fin de notre chasse aux Horcruxes, après que nous ayons été forcé de camper dans la forêt »**, répondit Remus en riant.

**« C'est vrai, et Dray n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre à propos de ses cheveux »**, rit doucement Harry, inconscient de la présence de son auditoire.

**« Et Neville a jeté tous ses produits pour les cheveux dans la rivière ! »**, finit de rire Remus en se tenant les côtes. Leurs spectateurs les quittèrent pour leur laisser de la tranquillité.

Tous les deux se calmèrent lorsque Pippin bougea et ils s'adressèrent l'un l'autre un sourire penaud. Frodon était allongé au milieu du lit avec Pippin collé contre sa poitrine et contre Merry de l'autre côté. Sam dormait derrière Merry avec ses bras enroulés autour de lui et sa main posée sur l'estomac de Frodon tenant celle de Pippin. Harry et Remus échangèrent un sourire avant de sortir lentement de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall ils virent Elrond sortir seul avec un vieux sorcier qui ressemblait à Dumbledore. Après avoir échangé un regard ils prirent la forme de leur loup et se faufilèrent à leur suite dans le bureau, en dissimulant leur présence. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour entendre le début de leur conversation.

Ils parlèrent de Frodon et de l'Anneau, d'un homme nommé Saroumane et de sa trahison, ainsi que d'un nouveau genre d'ennemi, un hybride entre un orque et un gobelin. Puis ils parlèrent de ceux à qui l'Anneau pouvait être confié. Gandalf, car tel était son nom, déclara qu'il devait être confié aux hommes.

Elrond évoqua la trahison d'Isildur, de sa faiblesse. Il parla ensuite de la faiblesse des hommes en général ce qui ne fit qu'irriter davantage Harry.

Il se transforma en face d'Elrond et fut accueilli par un regard surpris **« Ne faites pas le reproche de la faute d'un homme à tous les autres. C'était sa faute, non la nôtre ! Si vous devez être déçu par un homme, ce sera à cause de ses fautes et non celles de ses pères ! »**, Cracha-t-il furieusement.

Elrond et Gandalf le regardèrent sous le choc, et puis Elrond inclina la tête, **« Je vous demande pardon mon ami, je ne voulais pas vous insulter »**, dit-il.

**« On s'est incliné trop longtemps et trop de fois devant moi mon ami, vous êtes le Seigneur, pas moi »**, lui dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

Remus se transforma près de lui, **« Tu n'as jamais pu garder la bouche close quand il arrive ce genre de choses »**, dit-il avec exaspération et en secouant la tête.

**« Nope ! »** dit étourdiment Harry, en pinçant les lèvres lorsqu'il prononça le P.

**« Et vous, qui pourriez-vous être ? »** demanda gentiment Gandalf, les yeux pétillants.

**« Je suis Harry, Gandalf le Gris et celui-ci est mon père adoptif Remus, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir »**, lui dit Harry ses yeux verts scintillants également.

Gandalf le regarda avec surprise avant de rire, ce garçon était merveilleux ! **« Voudriez-vous, vous et votre père vous joindre à nous au Conseil ? »** demanda-t-il en posant un bras bienfaisant autour des épaules d'Harry.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans vos droits de nous inviter, vieil homme »**, dit Harry espiègle en enroulant aussi son bras autour du vieux sorcier.

**« Harrison James Potter ! Respecte tes aînés ! »** Dit Remus en essayant de ravaler un rire.

**« Aw, mais Remus c'est amusant non ? Mais je ne voudrais pas être poursuivi par des marmites volantes, des casseroles, et des couteaux de cuisine ! »** Dit Harry faussement innocent.

Ce fut trop pour le self contrôle de Remus et il éclata de rire, Harry le rejoignant bientôt. Harry s'appuya Gandalf pour rester debout Remus ne fut pas aussi chanceux et trébucha en avant sur le dur sol carrelé. Elrond le rattrapa rapidement, et plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne commencent à se calmer. Des larmes de rire coulaient sur leurs joues et des ricanements se firent encore entendre à intervalles irréguliers. Finalement ces ricanements se fanèrent aussi et les deux animagus redevinrent sérieux.

Enfin Elrond parla, **« Gandalf est d'accord, vous et votre père êtes les bienvenus au Conseil, je voudrais partager votre sagesse »**.

**« Pas besoin de nous flatter Elrond ! Nous serions venus même si vous l'aviez simplement demandé »**, dit Harry en marchant vers lui et en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**« Je vous remercie »**, leur dit-il en inclinant gentiment la tête.

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête et lui adressa un petit signe avant de prendre le bras de Remus et de le poser sur ses épaules, **« Allons-y vieil homme, tu as besoin de te reposer »**, dit-il alors qu'il aidait son ami à marcher.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de soutien »**, dit faiblement Remus en essayant de repousser Harry.

**« Tu penses ça alors que je m'assure que tu vas aller dans la chambre et non te précipiter dans la bibliothèque »**, dit Harry, la voix amusée.

Remus gloussa, **« Tu me connais bien louveteau »**, murmura-t-il en s'endormant lentement sur ses pieds.

Elrond et Gandalf entendirent seulement la réplique d'Harry avant que la porte ne se ferme, **« Bien sûr que oui, j'ai fait attention à ce que tu reviennes de la bibliothèque de Poudlard toutes les nuits pendant la guerre »**.

Harry sortit de la chambre de sa meute silencieusement pour ne pas perturber sa famille endormie. Il commença à visiter les salles, sans destination précise en tête, juste pour explorer. Il tomba sur une salle faiblement éclairée, avec une tapisserie représentant un homme au sol devant un autre grand homme habillé d'une armure sombre. L'homme au sol tenait une épée brisée, pointée sur le sombre soldat devant lui. Il sentit quelqu'un l'appeler et il se tourna pour voir une statue dressée portant ce qui semblait être un coussin. Il s'avança et vit l'épée brisée que montrait la tapisserie les morceaux étaient placés là où elle n'aurait pas été si elle avait été entière. Il pouvait les entendre demander à être reforgés et tenus par un véritable maître. Il sut aussi que ce maître n'était pas lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures de l'épée comme sa propre conversation.

Il sentit bientôt des yeux posés sur lui il se tourna pour rencontrer le regard bleu-gris de Grands-pas qui était maintenant propre et qui portait une tunique neuve. Harry lui adressa un sourire et ôta ses épées pour les appuyer contre la statue.

Il revint à l'endroit où était assis Grands-pas, **« Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour deux ? »** demanda-t-il en indiquant le banc contre lequel Grands-pas s'étendait.

Grands-pas se redressa et hocha la tête en étendant ses jambes sur le sol, en fermant son livre mais en s'assurant de garder sa place, **« Pourquoi as-tu ôté tes épées ? »** demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry s'asseyait confortablement.

**« Elles peuvent toujours espérer parler à cette épée, elles ont beaucoup à se dire entre elles »**, dit Harry, en soupirant de contentement le dos appuyé contre le mur.

**« Mais les épées ne peuvent pas parler…n'est-ce pas ? »**, demanda Grands-pas en le regardant.

**« Bien sûr qu'elles peuvent, elles sont nées comme nous le sommes. Peut-être pas de la même façon que nous, mais nées tout de même. Elles sont les enfants du feu et des pinces »**, lui dit Harry d'une voix patiente, en ouvrant ses frappants yeux verts émeraude et en rencontrant ceux de Grands-pas.

Grands-pas le fixa avec stupéfaction, cet homme ne cessait jamais de le surprendre ! En voyant son regard émerveillé Harry gloussa, **« Tu peux les entendre aussi mon ami, tu n'as qu'à écouter. Viens, je vais te montrer »**, lui dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main vers lui.

Grands-pas la prit, excité d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, puis Harry le conduisit là où reposaient les trois épées. En voyant l'aversion que Grands-pas avait pour l'épée posée sur le coussin il prit l'une des siennes, l'épée de Gryffondor. Il lui passa l'épée la poignée en premier, en attendant avec un battement de cœur si elle allait l'accepter. Grands-pas attrapa la poignée comme si elle était faite pour sa main, alors que ce n'était pas celle qu'il maniait et il sentit la chaleur remonter son bras et pénétrer son cœur.

Quand il releva les yeux il fut accueilli par un sourire chaleureux d'Harry, **« Tu as le cœur brave, l'épée de Gryffondor n'aurait pas accepté ton étreinte sinon. Maintenant sais-tu comment méditer ? »** Demanda Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Grands-pas.

Grands-pas hocha la tête, **« Bien, allons nous asseoir à la lumière du soleil, ce devrait être facile »** dit Harry en saisissant l'épée de Serpentard et en l'attachant dans son dos.

Il commença à marcher mais il se figea soudain Grands-pas s'arrêta derrière lui aussitôt, **« Grands-pas ? Où sont les jardins ? »**, Demanda Harry d'un air penaud.

Grands-pas rigola, puis il prit la main d'Harry et le guida jusqu'aux jardins. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent Harry prit la tête et s'arrêta bientôt dans une clairière à côté de laquelle coulait un petit ruisseau qui courrait à travers le jardin. Il s'assit, les jambes en position de lotus et eut un geste pour que Grands-pas s'asseye devant lui.

Lorsqu'il le fit Harry parla enfin, **« Pose l'épée entre nous »**, quand Grands-pas l'eut fait, Harry tendit ses mains paumes vers le haut, **« Maintenant pose tes mains sur les miennes, et libère ton esprit de tout »**, lui dit-il.

Grands-pas fit comme il lui disait et libéra son esprit, son corps commençant à se relaxer et puis il entendit la voix d'Harry dans sa tête, _'Maintenant écoute tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi, mais ne sors pas de ton état méditatif. Lorsque tu y parviens, je veux que tu écoutes un bruit qui ne n'appartient pas au jardin. Sépare les bruits et mémorise-les jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à quelque chose qui ne fait pas partie de ce lieu'_, sa voix était profonde et apaisante.

Grands-pas fit comme il dit et tria les bruits du jardin d'Elrond. Il n'entendit rien et il allait le dire à Harry, mais soudain il entendit une voix chanter. C'était fort et plein de sagesse. Il commença à se concentrer sur cette voix et fut surprit quand il entendit une voix inconnue dire, '_**C'est super de pouvoir enfin parler avec toi jeune souche, je suis l'Epée de Gryffondor nommée Naur, c'est un plaisir Grands-pas, l'un de tes nombreux noms'**_.

Grands-pas sursauta de surprise et ouvrit les yeux pour seulement croiser les captivantes émeraudes d'Harry, **«** **Est-ce que c'était… ? »**, demanda-t-il, n'osant pas finir sa question.

Harry lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête **« Cela l'était, Naur est très aimable, mais très difficile à satisfaire »**, lui dit-il.

Grands-pas eut un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un grognement il remarqua que c'était celui de Naur. Quand il lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui explique, **« Lorsque tu crées un lien avec une épée il ne peut jamais se briser à moins que tu l'y force »**, dit-il au rôdeur.

Grands-pas fut surpris de voir que le soleil était déjà couché derrière l'horizon et que la nuit était tombée. Harry, voyant la surprise de Grands-pas, expliqua, **« Quand tu essaies de parler avec les épées, ou n'importe quel autre objet, les quelques minutes qui te sembleront avoir passées correspondent à plusieurs heures dans le monde réel »**, lui dit-il avant de se lever, de ramasser Naur et de la rengainer.

Puis il offrit sa main au rôdeur toujours assis, **« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous allions nous reposer mon ami. La route a été longue et nous avons un Conseil qui nous attend dans la matinée »**, dit gentiment Harry en lui adressant un sourire fatigué.

* * *

_**Et voilà enfin nos héros parvenus à Fondcombe, sous la protection d'Elrond et Gandalf ! Mais le conseil approche, et avec lui encore plus de nouvelles rencontres !**_


	6. Le Conseil se réunit

_**Rien ne m'appartient, ni même l'histoire originale, qui est de Tiger DeRanged, je ne suis que la traductrice. **_

_**RAR**_

**Lucie227 **_**: Hey, heureuse de te retrouver ! Aucun soucis, ne t'en fais pas ^_^ et je transmettrai sans problème. Je te rassure, je suis également en panique quand je dois écrire quelque chose de plus ou moins long en anglais ! M'enfin du moment que l'auteure comprend, c'est ce qui compte ^_^. Je te souhaite également une bonne année, et peut-être rendez-vous au chapitre 7,**_

_**Lilith.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Conseil se réunit et le porteur de l'Anneau est trouvé**

Harry se réveilla allongé devant la porte pour trouver les hobbits au complet. Frodon, Merry et Pippin étaient pelotonnés sur ses genoux, mais Sam était blotti confortablement contre ses flancs. Il ne pouvait bouger mais il eut un sourire à la chaleur qui se propageait à travers lui, la chaleur que causait le fait de savoir qu'il avait une famille à nouveau. Quand il releva les yeux il vit Remus les yeux fixés sur eux tendrement, plein de larmes. Harry lui adressa un sourire plein d'amour et mima, **« Je t'aime Papa »**. Avec cela les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Remus et il se retourna pour les dissimuler à Harry.

Harry réveilla doucement ses petits frères et indiqua Remus en leur faisant signe de rester silencieux. Ils hochèrent la tête de compréhension avant de se lever lentement permettant à Harry d'en faire de même. Puis il leur fit signe de se rapprocher, quand ils furent assez proches il murmura, **« Remus a besoin de se remonter le moral mes petits frères, pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'aider ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Bien sûr, Papa a besoin de sourire plus souvent de toute façon ! »** dit joyeusement Pippin.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête en accord, puis Harry leur parla de son plan et ils acquiescèrent. Puis il se redressa de sa position accroupie et se dirigea vers Remus avec les hobbits le suivant de près. Elrond s'arrêta juste à temps pour voir Harry et les quatre hobbits sauter sur Remus en formant une pile de corps emmêlés. L'amusement emplit ses yeux et il sourit cette famille était entrée dans son cœur et il ne semblait pas pouvoir se fâcher contre elle. Remus sentit son cœur se gonfler alors que tous ses louveteaux le plaquaient en poussant des cris d'un simulacre de guerre et il commença à rire avec eux.

**« Je suis désolé de briser une scène aussi chaleureuse, mais Harry, Remus, et Frodon sont demandés au Conseil ce matin »**, dit Elrond un sourire tendre sur le visage.

**« Eh bien, il semble être l'heure de jouer les hypocrites mon cher frère »**, déclara Harry à Frodon alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la mêlée.

Remus se leva et claqua un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, **« Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as laissé ta bouche parler avant de penser »** sa voix était menaçante.

Harry hocha la tête en faisant les gros yeux, **« Fais cela encore une fois et la même punition sera appliquée »**, lui dit Remus avant de passer devant lui avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule.

**« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ? »**, demanda curieusement Merry.

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça mon petit farceur ! »** dit Harry un peu trop rapidement, puis il agrippa la main de Frodon et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Ils furent bientôt rattraper par Remus, Elrond fermant la marche derrière eux, **« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois Papa ? »** demanda Frodon à Remus en esquivant le bras tendu d'Harry.

**« Pourquoi toi petit serpent ! Ne lui dis pas Remus John Lupin ou je parlerai de la fois où tu as fait le tour de Poudlard habillé comme un… »** Mais Harry fut interrompu lorsque Remus couvrit sa bouche.

**« Tu ne leur parles pas de **_**ça**_** et je ne parlerai pas de la dernière fois »**, négocia Remus sa main fermement posée sur la bouche d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et Remus retira lentement sa main de la bouche d'Harry. Après cela, ils arrivèrent dans l'aire où le Conseil se tenait. C'était un patio spacieux et ouvert qui dévoilaient les jardins en-dessous ainsi qu'une chute d'eau cascadait non loin de là. Quand il vit Gandalf, Harry courut vers lui et sauta sur le dos du vieil homme le surprenant dans sa conversation avec un nain.

**« Vous devriez rester sur vos gardes vieil homme, vous ne voudriez pas mourir dans vos premières années, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda Harry avec espièglerie, ses jambes et ses bras enroulés autour du vieux sorcier.

**« Morveux arrogant ! »** cracha le sorcier avec tout autant de malice.

Puis Harry descendit de son dos et se tourna vers Remus, **« Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça avant ? Je pense que toi et le vieil homme avez besoin de corriger votre vue, je ne ressemble en rien à Drake ! » **Lui dit Harry en secouant la tête, vexé.

Remus ne fit que rire et tira l'une de ses mèches, **« Tu as raison Bambi, tu n'es pas arrogant »**, puis quand Harry eut un regard suffisant, **« Tu es agaçant ! »**, finit Remus.

**« Hey ! »** cria Harry sur la défensive, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Remus.

**« Ouch ! Reviens ici sale mioche ! »** Cria Remus en se tenant le flanc et en montrant le poing au dos d'Harry.

**« Sauve-moi Frodon ! »** cria comiquement Harry en essayant de se cacher derrière le jeune hobbit.

**« Ah non ! Je ne suis pas celui qui a été assez stupide pour fâcher Papa tu te débrouilles toi-même cette fois ! »** Dit Frodon en se décalant sur le côté pour donner à Remus l'accès sur Harry.

**« Toi petit traître ! »** cria Harry avant que Remus ne l'attrape et qu'il n'éclate de rire quand celui-ci commença à le chatouiller sans pitié.

C'est à ce moment-là que Grands-pas s'avança avec les autres elfes de Fondcombe et qu'il vit Harry se faire chatouiller. Harry l'aperçut également, « **Aide-moi Grands-pas, tu es mon seul espoir ! »** l'appela-t-il d'un ton tragique avant de retomber dans un éclat de rire.

**« Ne pense pas que citer Star Wars va t'aider, cabotin ! »** cria Remus, mais ses yeux brillaient de gaieté.

Mais il arrêta bientôt et laissa Harry haletant sur le sol de la place du Conseil, **« Toi, mon cher Moony, tu es un démon ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! »** Dit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire de son œil alors qu'il se redressait tout seul.

Remus ne fit que grogner et s'assit à la gauche de Gandalf. Harry vit que le seul siège libre était à côté de Frodon qui était assis de l'autre côté de Gandalf, aussi le prit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Les autres membres du Conseil prirent bientôt leur siège. Ceux qui attirèrent le plus l'attention d'Harry étaient les supposés dirigeants représentant chaque race. L'un d'eux était un Elfe blond platine, dont les cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en tresses lâches pour révéler ses oreilles pointues. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur perçant et ses regards étaient francs, comme beaucoup d'autres. Son visage était aristocratique, et il se tenait avec une certaine arrogance mais semblait humble. Puis il observa un nain avec les cheveux aussi roux que l'étaient ceux des Weasley. Ils étaient tressés en arrière, et sa barbe était aussi frisée que les cheveux d'Hermione et avait aussi quelques petites tresses. Ses yeux marrons étaient chaleureux mais contenaient force et rudesse. Enfin Harry se mit à observer un Homme, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient au menton, et il portait une barbe. Ses yeux étaient verts et Harry pouvait dire qu'il allait suivre sa propre opinion. Il était arrogant, mais il y avait également de la bonté en lui, il était vraiment un guerrier puissant.

Puis le Conseil débuta Elrond se tenait debout, ses yeux argent étincelant dans la lumière dorée du soleil, **« Etrangers venus de terres éloignées, amis de longue date… vous avez été appelé ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper, vous vous unirez ou vous tomberez. Chaque race est liée à ce sort, à ce destin »**, Elrond se tourna vers Frodon et lui fit un geste du bras, **« Montrez l'anneau, Frodon »**, lui dit-il.

Frodon se leva avec hésitation et déposa l'anneau sur la table au centre du patio. Puis il revint à son siège et Gandalf posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire que lui rendit Frodon, mais Harry pouvait voir la souffrance du petit hobbit. Il tendit son esprit et parcourut celui de Frodon et sentit son attachement à l'anneau.

_« Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te construise une barrière entre toi et les paroles trompeuses de l'Anneau ? »_ demanda-t-il à Frodon par la pensée.

Frodon se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Aussi Harry se mit-il à construire les boucliers autour de l'esprit de son petit frère. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, il écoutait ce que le Conseil disait. L'homme aperçu avant s'avança.

**« C'est un don. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'Anneau ? Tant que mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, garde les forces du Mordor à distance, le sang de notre peuple est versé pour garder vos terres en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de l'ennemi laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! »** Dit l'Homme. Il lui rappela un peu Ron avec son dévouement à sa famille, mais il était un imbécile.

**« Vous ne pouvez le soumettre ! Aucun de nous le peut ! L'Anneau Unique répond seulement à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître ! »** Lui dit Grands-pas en essayant d'éloigner cette pensée de l'Homme.

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver, en notant que Frodon et Remus faisait la même chose, **« Et que connaît un rôdeur à ça ? »** demanda l'Homme avec colère.

L'Elfe qui rappelait beaucoup Drago à Harry se leva, furieux, **« Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rôdeur ! Il est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ! Vous lui devez votre allégeance »**, dit l'Elfe.

Harry regarda Grands-pas avec confusion, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'Homme sembla surpris, **« Aragorn ? L'héritier d'Isildur ? »**, Parla-t-il la voix incrédule.

_« Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il parle petit frère ? »_ demanda-t-il à Frodon, mais il eut bientôt une réponse.

**« Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor »**, dit l'Elfe, la voix démontrant son allégeance à Grands-pas.

Harry et Frodon regardèrent Grands-pas avec surprise, 'bien que je suppose que son nom soit maintenant Aragorn', pensa Harry.

**« Asseyez-vous Legolas »**, dit Aragorn à l'Elfe des bois en elfique, exaspéré.

L'Homme sembla furieux et se tourna vers Legolas, **« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi »**, puis il se tourna vers Aragorn, **« Le Gondor n'a pas besoin de roi »**, et puis il s'assit, le visage tiré par la colère.

Gandalf prit la parole en essayant de briser la tension qui planait dans l'air, **« Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser ! »** proclama-t-il.

Elrond hocha la tête puis parla, sa voix résonnant à travers la salle, **« Vous n'avez qu'une solution, l'Anneau doit être détruit »**, dit-il au Conseil.

**« Alors qu'attendons-nous ? »** demanda le nain roux avant de pousser un cri, de se lever et d'attraper une hache qui était posée près de lui.

Il se lança en avant, et tout le monde semblait être sur le bord de leurs sièges et alors il l'abattit pour seulement voir la lame être brisée en morceaux au contact. Lorsque la hache toucha l'anneau, Harry encore profondément dans l'esprit de Frodon, vit ce que Frodon vit. Un grand œil sans paupière, entouré d'une flamme, la pupille fendue, les regardait fixement. Lui et Frodon tressaillirent et Harry travailla rapidement au renforcement des boucliers autour de l'esprit de Frodon. Il tira Frodon à ses côtés en sachant que le hobbit avait maintenant mal à la tête, et se mit à tracer des cercles apaisants sur ses tempes.

Il ignora le regard inquiet de Gandalf et écouta Elrond alors qu'il parlait, **« L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun des moyens que nous possédons ici. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il ne pourra être détruit que là. Il doit être amené au plus profond du Mordor et jeté de nouveau dans le gouffre de feu d'où il vient. L'un de vous doit le faire »**, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui en fixant dans les yeux chaque membre du Conseil.

Le Gondorien prit la parole, sa voix sonnait lasse et craintive, **« On ne peut tout simplement pas entrer dans le Mordor. Ses portes sont surveillées par des gardes pires que des orcs, le mal qui est là-bas ne dort pas, et le grand œil est toujours vigilant. C'est une terre aride dévorée par les flammes, recouverte de cendres et de poussière, l'air que l'on y respire est intoxiqué par la fumée, et ce n'est même pas avec dix mille hommes que vous pourriez y aller, c'est de la folie »** dit-il.

Harry sentit la peur de Frodon, alors qu'il achevait les barrières, et le serra, _'N'aies pas peur, petit frère, personne ne te blessera tant qu'il restera un souffle dans mon corps. Je te le garantie '_, promit-il à Frodon.

Frodon et Harry sentirent Remus se joindre à leur conversation, _'Pareil pour moi, aucun de mes petits ne sera blessé tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire !'_ son ton était déterminé et Frodon se sentit se détendre.

L'Elfe, Legolas, reprit la parole, **« Avez-vous entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond vient de dire, l'Anneau **_**doit**_** être détruit »**, dit-il avec colère.

**« Et je suppose que **_**vous êtes**_** celui qui va le faire ! »**, dit le nain, Gimli, en bondissant de fureur, **« Je voudrais être mort avant d'avoir vu l'Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe ! »** cria-t-il de colère.

Les Elfes se levèrent en criant avec colère, et bientôt les autres nains rejoignirent la dispute. Après que les Hommes l'eurent rejointe, Gandalf se leva bientôt et se mit lui aussi à argumenter. Elrond s'était rassis sur son siège avec un regard agacé, comme l'avait fait Aragorn. Harry pouvait entendre les chuchotements satisfaits de l'Anneau mais ils n'avaient pas sur lui l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur les autres. Enfin il en eut marre, il embrassa Frodon sur la tête avant de ramener son bras et se leva.

**« Silence ! »**, mais lorsque aucun d'entre eux ne se tut, il poussa un sifflement aigu.

Tout le monde se tut et se couvrit les oreilles au son strident, ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry, **« Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je peux vous dire que vous êtes tous des idiots ! Vous laissez cet objet appartenant à une personne immonde, et que vous osez appeler bijou, obtenir une prise sur vos esprits. En luttant entre vous, vous dévoilez vos faiblesses et vous lui donnez les moyens de l'exploiter. Vous lui faîtes plaisir lorsque vous vous battez ! Je dois entendre ce morceau faire des tentatives de persuasion de merde et vous n'aidez pas mon mal de tête en criant ! Maintenant, fermez-la, montrez que vous êtes des grands garçons et que vous avez quelque chose dans le caleçon, et déterminez qui diable va être le porteur de l'Anneau ! »** Leur dit-il avec colère, ses yeux verts étincelants.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise devant son audace, **« Beaucoup mieux, maintenant tranchez, tranchez ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée, et je commence à avoir assez faim »**, leur dit Harry en claquant plusieurs fois des doigts.

Aragorn ne put empêcher un sourire de lui étirer les lèvres, ce garçon était vraiment stupéfiant ! Frodon s'avança, un éclair de bravoure le traversant soudain, **« Je le ferai ! J'emmènerai l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que je ne connaisse pas le chemin »**, finit-il tranquillement.

Gandalf ferma les yeux, comme s'il souffrait pendant quelques instants, puis il les rouvrit et sourit, **« Je vous aiderai à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, tant que ce sera le vôtre »**, dit-il au jeune hobbit en posant une main sur son épaule et en restant derrière lui.

Aragorn s'avança et commença à parler à Frodon, **« Si par ma vie, ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai ! »** il s'agenouilla devant Frodon et prit sa main entre les siennes, **« Vous avez mon épée »** jura-t-il.

Legolas arriva peu de temps après, **« Et vous avez mon arc »**, s'engagea-t-il.

**« Et ma hache »** dit Gimli en avançant pas à pas, la voix fière.

Le regard de Legolas était impayable et Harry et Remus eurent du mal à ne pas rire. Bientôt l'Homme s'avança devant eux, **« Vous portez notre destin à tous petit, si c'est effectivement la volonté du Conseil alors le Gondor le fera »**, promit-il au petit hobbit.

Puis Aragorn se leva avec une main posée sur l'épaule droite de Frodon, Legolas derrière Frodon était légèrement à sa gauche, Gimli était à côté de lui, et Boromir à côté de Gimli. Harry s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Frodon et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**« J'ai vu beaucoup de moi-même la première fois que je suis entré dans ton esprit pour te montrer la guerre, petit frère. Remus et moi avons déjà promis de te protéger, mais maintenant je m'engage à te donner tout ce que j'ai ! Je te donne mon cœur, ma loyauté, et ma sagesse lorsque tu en auras besoin, ils sont tiens tu peux les prendre »**, s'engagea Harry en l'embrassant d'abord sur le front, puis les joues, et enfin ses paupières. Remus s'avança et fit de même, avant de rejoindre Harry à côté d'Aragorn.

**« Hey ! Monsieur Frodon ne partira nulle part sans moi ! »** Cria Sam en bondissant de sa cachette derrière les buissons et allant se planter aux côtés de Frodon, les bras croisés.

**« Non en effet, il est presque impossible de vous séparer quand il est convié à une réunion secrète et que vous ne l'êtes pas »**, dit Elrond, son visage montrant son amusement.

**« Hey, nous venons aussi ! »** entendirent-ils Pippin crier, et il courut, accompagné de Merry, pour se mettre aux côtés de Frodon.

**« Tu devras nous attacher dans un sac et nous renvoyer à la maison pour nous arrêter ! »** déclara Merry à Frodon avec un sourire joyeux.

**« D'ailleurs il faut des gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose »**, conclut Pippin.

**« Et bien cela t'exclut Pip »**, murmura Merry.

**« Très bien vous serez la Communauté de l'Anneau »**, déclara Elrond, exaspéré par les frasques des hobbits.

**« Génial ! Où allons-nous ? »** Demanda Pippin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour le regarder comme s'il était stupide, mais Harry et Remus virent qu'il essayait simplement d'alléger l'atmosphère. Harry répondit, **« Tu sais une mission… quête… chose »**, plaisanta-t-il.

Tous les hobbits et Remus rigolèrent, Harry ne fit que les regarder d'un air faussement innocent, **« Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous riez, c'est très important ! »** dit-il indigné.

Cela ne sembla que les faire rire davantage, **« Quelque chose ne va pas avec eux »**, se moqua-t-il tout bas au reste du groupe.

Cela les fit rire, Harry haussa les sourcils, **« Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils doivent partir pour cette mission… quête… chose, ils semblent avoir un grain »**, dit-il à Elrond en les regardant avec une horreur feinte.

Bientôt Elrond se mit aussi à rire, **« Ils sont en train de devenir fous ! »** s'exclama Harry en agitant les mains en l'air dramatiquement avant qu'il ne commence aussi à rire avec eux.

* * *

_**Et voilà tous les compagnons rassemblés et prêt à partir…**_


	7. Le voyage commence

_**Rien ne m'appartient : les univers sont à Rowling et Tolkien, la version originale est de Tiger DeRanged. **_

_**RAR :**_

**Guest**** : **_**Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire… J'accepte les critiques lorsqu'elles sont justifiées. Me dire ce genre de choses en se cachant derrière un pseudo anonyme aussi révélateur me laisse toujours perplexe. A croire que la franchise et le courage ne sont plus des valeurs reconnues aujourd'hui. J'aurai accepté si tu t'étais expliqué, mais ton « temps perdu pour rien » et « comment une personne saine d'esprit a pu sortir un truc pareil » sont un peu gratuits. Surtout que tu es tombé sur une fiction très ciblée : un crossover HP/Lord of Rings et une romance Harry/Aragorn, donc à ce moment là, je te conseille de revoir tes critères de recherche. Et si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours publier tes propres écrits…**_

_**A bon entendeur,**_

_**Lilith**_

**titice**** : **_**2 ! 2 reviews ! Et quelles reviews mes aïeuls ! Le genre de celles qui nous disent « c'est bon ils aiment, tu peux continuer ce que tu fais ». J'ai vraiment été touchée parce que tu as écris, et je suis sûre que l'auteur partagera mon ressenti, surtout lorsque l'on sait que tu es en quelque sorte une lectrice de la première heure de cette traduction ^_^ En tous cas, c'était adorable, et je suis sincèrement heureuse que cette fiction te plaise autant. Bon cela me met aussi la pression parce que maintenant je me dis qu'il faut que je fasse encore mieux, moi qui trouve ma traduction encore un peu brouillonne. Mais bon les challenges rendent toujours la vie plus amusante !**_

_**En te remerciant encore,**_

_**Lilith. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : le voyage commence**

Harry fut traîné par Frodon dans le couloir, le jeune hobbit désirant lui faire rencontrer son tuteur Bilbo, qui se trouvait à Fondcombe. Il se retrouva sur un chemin qui donnait sur les gorges dans lesquelles était située Fondcombe. Il vit un vieux hobbit assis sur un banc en train de lire avec un châle autour des épaules, les cheveux blancs comme une couche de neige fraîche. Frodon courut vers lui, l'embrassa et fut embrassé en retour un sourire se dessina sur le visage du vieux hobbit. Harry sourit à son frère avec amour et était sur le point de s'éclipser, mais Frodon ne voulut rien savoir et traîna littéralement l'animagus à la rencontre de Bilbo.

**« Bilbo, c'est mon grand-frère Harry ! »** s'exclama Frodon en souriant joyeusement.

**« Bonjour »**, dit Bilbo en tendant le bras pour une poignée de mains.

Harry se pencha sur le hobbit et l'embrassa chaleureusement en murmurant à son oreille, **« Vous avez élevé mon petit frère et l'avez aidé à devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, et vous êtes sa famille ce qui fait de vous la mienne, alors il n'y a aucun besoin de formalités »**.

Harry le rattrapa et le rassit avant de parler, **« Je vais vous laisser pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver et je vais moi-même aller retrouver ma figure paternelle »**, leur dit-il avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Frodon et repartit pour retourner aux chambres pour se reposer avant le départ du voyage, le lendemain.

Il entra dans la chambre de sa meute pour la trouver vide, de sorte qu'il ressortit et observa les alentours. Il repéra l'elfe des bois devant lui et se dirigea vers lui. S'il voulait faire un succès de cette mission, il devait apprendre à connaître les autres membres de la communauté.

**« Bonjour »**, dit-il d'une voix douce mais confiante, **« Vous êtes Legolas, n'est-ce pas ? »**.

Le visage de l'elfe resta vide d'émotions, **« Oui, et vous êtes ? »** sa voix était impassible.

**« Harrison Potter, mais je préfère Harry ou Bambi »**, lui dit Harry avec un sourire, avant de demander, **« Est-ce que vous sauriez où est la bibliothèque ? »**

**« Oui, je peux vous guidez si vous le souhaitez »**, offrit l'elfe en essayant d'être aimable.

**« Non, si vous pouviez juste m'indiquer la direction. Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses plus importantes que de parler avec un enfant »**, dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire.

**« Pas vraiment, il se trouve que je m'ennuie pas mal en fait »**, admit à contrecœur Legolas.

Harry se mit à rire, et il se surprit à le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Quand ils arrêtèrent de rire, Legolas fit signe à Harry de le suivre et le conduisit à travers le labyrinthe qu'étaient les pièces de Fondcombe jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Quand ils ouvrirent les portes, ils virent un feu rugissant dans le foyer et Remus endormi dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux et un lévrier à ses pieds. Legolas vit un sourire aimant se dessiner sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il marchait tranquillement à travers la pièce. Il enleva le livre des genoux de Remus et y laissa une marque, il prit le lévrier et le fit se lever. Il prit ensuite Remus dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas le bousculer.

Quand Remus fut installé dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, il commença à traverser la bibliothèque. Legolas le suivit quand Harry lui fit signe, intrigué. Ils revinrent bientôt à la chambre d'Harry et Harry exprima la volonté que la porte s'ouvre. Legolas regarda avec surprise la porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même, puis suivit alors qu'Harry s'avançait. Il se dirigea vers le seul lit de la chambre et y déposa confortablement l'homme. Harry sortit sa baguette et l'agita, changeant les vêtements de Remus en pyjama, puis la rangea avant de tirer les couvertures sur le corps endormi de son père. Puis Harry se dirigea vers le feu mourant et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, après un certain temps le feu reprit vivement.

Puis Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre, en saisissant la main de Legolas et en le tirant dehors ainsi. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit derrière lui et continua à entraîner Legolas jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers le siège qu'avait occupé Remus auparavant et s'assit en attendant que Legolas fasse de même. Celui-ci s'assit sur la chaise en face de la sienne. L'elfe lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus d'incitation**, « J'ai pensé qu'il serait intelligent de faire connaissance avec mes compagnons de voyage, il serait moins probable pour nous d'être trompés par l'Anneau et Sauron lui-même »**, expliqua Harry.

**« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réveillé votre Ada lorsque vous êtes entré ici ? »**, demanda Legolas en se penchant en arrière pour être à l'aise dans le fauteuil, et en ramenant ses pieds sous lui.

Harry attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se pencha contre l'un des accoudoirs, **« C'est vrai, vous ne savez rien de l'endroit d'où mon père et moi venons. Mon père et moi ne venons pas de la Terre du Milieu, mais d'un autre univers où les sorciers sont nombreux et vont dans une école à l'âge de 11 ans pour apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs et à cacher ce qu'ils sont aux Moldus, ou personnes non-sorciers. Le jour où nous sommes arrivés ici nous venions de finir une bataille très sanglante la guerre elle-même a duré plusieurs années et a empiré dans les derniers temps. Durant ces derniers temps nous avons très peu dormi et le sommeil que nous avions était empli de cauchemars dans lesquels mourraient ceux qui nous étaient chers, il est très rare que nous ayons un sommeil paisible, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réveillé »**, lui dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

**« Pourquoi étiez-vous en guerre ? Vous ne pouviez pas avoir 16 ans quand elle a commencé ! »** S'exclama Legolas.

**« En fait 11 ans, quand a débuté ma première année à l'école des sorciers »**, lui dit Harry en riant du regard étonné de l'elfe des bois, **« mais assez parlé de moi, parlez-moi de vous »**, dit-il en souriant joyeusement.

Et Legolas le fit, il était stupéfié de voir combien il parlait à l'homme il n'avait parlé autant qu'avec Aragorn ! L'elfe peinait à parler de lui-même mais l'homme était très chaleureux et ouvert, Legolas se sentait en confiance avec lui. Donc ils parlèrent durant une grande partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à bailler.

Il fit un petit sourire à Legolas, **« Il semblerait qu'il soit grand temps que j'aille au lit mon ami elfique ! Je ne dis pas ça pour vous, mais je crains de tomber endormi au milieu de l'une de vos extraordinaires histoires, ce qui serait, pour être franc, vraiment nul ! »**, Dit-il à l'elfe avant de s'étirer de lassitude.

**« Pas besoin de vous excuser Harry, je comprends, je suis moi-même un peu fatigué. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et je vous reverrais au matin »**, dit Legolas en se tournant pour sortir mais dut s'arrêter quand Harry l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

**« Bonsoir, mon frère »**, chuchota Harry à son oreille, en lui donnant un baiser fraternel sur la tempe, **« Faîtes de doux rêves »**, termina-t-il puis il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quand il atteignit la pièce un sourire naquit sur son visage. Pippin et Merry s'étaient collés à Remus pendant qu'il était parti, comme l'avait fait Sam. Ce qui attira son attention fut Frodon assit près du feu et les yeux plongés dans les flammes, son visage semblant tordu de tristesse. Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté du hobbit en position de lotus et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Frodon se pencha dans la chaleur du corps à côté de lui et se mit à pleurer. Harry ne posa aucune question et installa simplement le hobbit sur ses genoux en le serrant contre lui, le laissant pleurer. Quand il eut fini Harry resta silencieux, en tenant seulement son frère et en le consolant, en attendant que le jeune hobbit lui parle s'il le désirait.

**« Bilbo m'a donné quelques cadeaux pour le voyage à venir, et il- il a vu l'anneau autour de mon cou »**, entendit Harry dire la voix calme de son frère. Il attendit qu'il poursuive, **« Il a voulu l'essayer à nouveau mais j'ai refusé »**.

**« Cela était intelligent mon frère. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il a été sous son influence bien trop longtemps »**, dit Harry avec douceur, sachant comment cette histoire allait finir.

**« Il ressemblait à un monstre, il m'a fait tellement peur Harry ! »**, dit Frodon alors qu'il recommençait à sangloter.

**« Et tu es terrifié de l'admettre, est-ce que tu penses que cela te ferait paraître faible ? »**, demanda Harry en traçant des petits cercles apaisants dans le dos du hobbit.

Frodon hocha la tête contre sa poitrine incapable de parler à travers ses larmes, **« Frodon ne pense jamais que la peur te rend faible, en vérité elle rend plus forte »**, lui dit Harry.

**« Mais je veux être courageux comme toi et Remus, vous deux n'avez jamais peur de rien ! » **s'écria Frodon en s'écartant.

**« Remus et moi avons peur de beaucoup de choses petit frère. Etre courageux c'est pouvoir faire face à ses craintes, on ne peut avoir aucune crainte mon petit guerrier »**, lui dit Harry en souriant chaleureusement.

**« Vraiment ? »** renifla Frodon les yeux brillants d'espoir.

**« Vraiment vraiment, maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour tous les jeunes hobbits d'aller au lit. Nous avons un long voyage qui nous attend demain, et on ne pourra pas dormir beaucoup durant celui-ci, il serait mieux d'en profiter maintenant tant que tu le peux »**, dit Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil et un sourire affectueux.

**« Puis-je dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »**, balbutia Frodon en rougissant de honte.

Harry sourit et le prit dans ses bras et sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita devant lui-même et Frodon et tous deux furent bientôt vêtus de leurs habits de nuit. Harry plaça sa baguette dans le fourreau sur son poignet et se dirigea vers le lit avec toujours Frodon dans les bras. Il déposa l'halfelin et rampa ensuite à côté du lui en tirant fermement les couvertures sur eux. Il sentit Frodon se déplacer et se coucher vers l'extérieur du lit et se blottir contre son flanc, de l'autre côté, il sentit Sam se déplacer et se blottir contre lui aussi. Harry eut un sourire et sombra dans un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au lever du soleil et se détacha de Frodon et Sam, en essayant de ne pas les réveiller. Il se dirigea vers son sac posé contre la porte et en sortit une nouvelle tenue. La tenant fermement entre ses mains, il transplana près des chutes d'eau qui étaient non loin de Fondcombe. Il prit des mesures de sécurité et se dévêtit, avant de glisser dans l'étang que formait la cascade. Il plongea en prenant appui sur ses pieds et traversa la surface. Il rejeta en arrière les mèches humides qui lui étaient tombées sur le visage, souriant au son des animaux qui se promenaient. Il commença à nager tranquillement dans le bassin, en écoutant l'eau alors qu'elle chantait avec bonheur autour de lui. Il fut surpris dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une brindille brisée. Il sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa sa baguette qu'il pointa droit vers la poitrine d'Aragorn.

Harry voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn rougit, **« Désolé, tu m'as surpris »**, dit-il d'une voix basse et embarrassée avant de remettre sa baguette dans son holster.

**« Tout va bien, je me demandais si je pouvais peut-être te rejoindre dans ta baignade »**, dit Aragorn en essayant de ne pas rougir.

**« Bien sûr, viens ! »**, dit Harry en ignorant son propre embarras et il retourna nager tranquillement comme auparavant.

Aragorn se déshabilla et posa ses vêtements à côté de ceux d'Harry et se glissa dans l'eau et se mit à nager aussi. Du coin de l'œil il vit Harry disparaître sous l'eau, il ne fit pas attention à celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit pas remonter à la surface. Il plongea sous l'eau et se mit à le chercher désespérément. Il vit l'homme assit sur le fond du bassin et qui semblait écouter quelque chose. Aragorn nagea rapidement, en ayant presque plus d'air, et il passa un bras autour de lui pour le remonter à la surface. Il fut surpris quand il découvrit qu'il était en mesure de respirer comme s'il était au-dessus de l'eau, Harry s'en aperçut l'attira à ses côtés et lui fit signe de rester calme.

Ce fut alors qu'Aragorn entendit le chant il se tourna vers l'endroit que fixait Harry pour regarder et resta en admiration devant les créatures qui apparaissaient. Elles semblaient danser, leurs mouvements fluides et érotiques, comme si elles envoyaient un message. Il détourna les yeux et se tourna vers Harry, le regard interrogateur.

'_Ce sont des nymphes, elles célèbrent une autre journée de paix', _la voix d'Harry raisonna dans sa tête comme il lui était arrivé de faire avant.

' _Comment suis-je capable de respirer ?'_, demanda Aragorn à l'aide de son esprit pour ne pas être tenté de parler, même s'il pouvait reprendre son souffle.

' _Tant que tu es en contact avec mon corps, tu gagnes mes capacités. Je contrôle les éléments de l'eau et du feu, donc j'ai la possibilité de contrôler l'eau, de parler avec les créatures qui y vivent, et de respirer sous l'eau',_ lui dit Harry avant de se retourner pour regarder la danse des nymphes.

Aragorn se retourna aussi et se détendit tandis qu'il observait. Bientôt la danse fut finie et Harry commença à le tirer à contrecœur vers la surface. Il se tourna et lui envoya un regard interrogateur en se demandant pourquoi il l'emmenait alors qu'une autre danse était sur le point de commencer.

**« Nous avons été autorisé à voir cette danse que parce que j'ai obtenu une permission de leur mère, mais juste pour cette danse. Il faut d'ailleurs partir bientôt et nous devons être prêts »**, expliqua Harry avant de nager jusqu'à la rive et de sortir.

Aragorn le suivit après s'être assuré de ne pas regarder dans la direction de l'autre homme tandis qu'il s'habillait. Quand il se retourna il vit qu'Harry portait un pantalon de cuir comme la veille et une tunique marron avec une cape noire par-dessus. Cette cape était fermée autour de son cou par une broche qui semblait être en forme d'écusson. Sur cet écusson il y avait un lion dressé sur ses pattes arrières avec un serpent enroulé tout autour de son corps, derrière se trouvait une pleine lune. Le long de ses flancs se trouvaient deux épées et dans son dos un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient le long de son visage, mais cela ne faisait que le faire paraître plus dangereux.

**« Y allons-nous ? »**, demanda-t-il en souriant au rôdeur.

Aragorn hocha la tête souriant en retour au loup, et les deux repartirent ensemble vers Fondcombe. Quand ils arrivèrent ils retrouvèrent le reste de la troupe prête à partir. Lorsque les quatre hobbits virent Harry ils se précipitèrent et lui sautèrent dessus pour l'embrasser fermement. Harry trébucha un peu de surprise, mais resta debout alors que Merry et Pippin étaient accrochés à ses jambes, Sam à sa taille, et Frodon à son cou. Il rit et commença à essayer de marcher vers le reste de la communauté, ce qui ne fit que les faire rire à cette vision. Remus décida rapidement d'aider son louveteau et décrocha Merry et Pippin pour les poser au sol. Bientôt Frodon et Sam se détachèrent aussi à contrecœur.

Harry adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son père et vit que Remus avait également changé de vêtements. Il portait un pantalon noir et une sombre tunique vert mousse avec une cape un peu comme celle d'Harry. Sa broche était également un écusson, mais au lieu d'un lion ou d'un serpent, il y avait un aigle sur le point de prendre son envol, ses ailes déployées, en-dessous de l'aigle se tenait un blaireau dressé sur ses pattes de derrière avec des yeux curieux. Ses épées étaient dans son dos, leurs pierres étincelantes sous le soleil, et son arc et son carquois rempli de flèches étaient à son épaule. Son père lui sourit en retour et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fit une accolade.

La Communauté se mit bientôt en route, Gandalf à sa tête et Legolas pas loin derrière lui. Derrière l'elfe venait Gimli, suivi par les quatre hobbits, Sam menant Bill son fidèle poney derrière lui. Remus et Harry se tenait près de Boromir et Aragorn qui fermait la marche. Alors qu'ils marchaient Harry tenta d'engager une conversation avec le Gondorien, et qui semblait bien disposé.

**« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu votre nom, mon ami »**, dit poliment Harry, alors qu'il voyait son père parler à Aragorn.

**« Boromir, fils de Denethor, et vous ? »**, demanda le jeune Gondorien alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

**« Harrison Potter, mais je préfère Harry si ça ne vous dérange pas. Avant d'aller plus loin, vous devez abandonner l'idée de prendre l'Anneau pour votre patrie. Je sais que vous voulez le protéger, et qu'il ne semble n'y avoir aucun espoir, mais il y a toujours de l'espoir tant que ceux qui sont prêts à combattre vivent. Si vous preniez l'Anneau et essayiez de l'utiliser, vous ne feriez que hâter la chute de votre foyer »**, lui dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Que savez-vous de ces choses ? »** lui cracha Boromir avec colère.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent et Boromir sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors que le vent commençait à se lever. Soudain, il fut frappé par des souvenirs de sang et de morts partout où il regardait et il vit son reflet dans un lac pas loin du champ de bataille, il était Harry ! Quand il revint au présent, il regarda Harry avec surprise et un respect nouveau, cet homme avait traversé tellement de choses à un si jeune âge. Lentement le vent s'éloigna et les yeux d'Harry reprirent leur couleur vert émeraude naturelle alors qu'il savait que le jeune Gondorien avait compris.

**« Je ne sais pas si je peux. L'Anneau murmure dans ma tête »**, avoua Boromir presque honteux.

**« Il ne faut jamais avoir honte de vos faiblesses, elles sont ce qui vous rend humain et non comme Sauron. En admettant vos faiblesses vous êtes sur la bonne voie, ce qui en fait l'un de vos points forts. Ne perdez pas espoir pour votre peuple et votre foyer, et l'Anneau ne pourra rien sur vous »**, dit Harry en posant un bras fraternel sur les épaules de l'homme.

**« Comment pouvez-vous ignorer ses murmures ? »**, demanda Boromir, un peu réconforté, car il était tellement habitué à être le plus fort que c'était agréable pour une fois de se faire prendre en charge.

**« Il me propose des choses que je sais impossibles, et qui vont à l'encontre de ma morale. Telle que la résurrection de mes proches qui sont morts durant la guerre que je vous ai montrée »**, dit Harry son expression devenant triste et lointaine.

**« Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils reviennent ? »**, demanda Boromir avec confusion il savait que si son frère venait à mourir, et qu'on lui proposait de le ramener, il saisirait sa chance à deux mains.

**« Vous savez il y a une histoire chez moi, qui parle de trois objets, l'un d'eux est une baguette au pouvoir imbattable, un autre une pierre qui pourrait ramener les morts et la cape d'invisibilité de la Mort. Or, la raison pour laquelle j'en parle c'est parce qu'un homme a utilisé la pierre pour retrouver son amour mort, mais elle était déprimée et détestait chaque instant de cette vie, et il a fini par se tuer pour être vraiment avec elle »**, lui dit Harry, **« Je ne veux pas faire cela à mes amis, ils sont déjà morts une fois et ils sont en paix »**.

**« Je pense que je voudrais entendre cette histoire »**, Harry fut surpris d'entendre Gandalf à côté de lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que le groupe s'était arrêté et qu'ils l'écoutaient attentivement.

« **Nous nous arrêtons déjà pour la nuit ? »**, demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

**« Non, nous avons encore du chemin à faire, mais j'apprécierai beaucoup d'entendre cette histoire que tu as mentionné »**, dit Gandalf avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

**« Merde, vous m'avez bien eu, mais reprenons la marche et je vais commencer à vous raconter »**, lui dit Harry en les poussant d'un mouvement des mains.

Ainsi le groupe commença la marche à nouveau, mais en étant à l'écoute d'Harry qui commença l'histoire, Harry l'avait mémorisé après les nombreuses fois qu'il l'ait lue, « L'histoire est un conte que l'on dit le soir avant d'aller se coucher chez moi et qui est connue sous le nom de La légende des Trois Frères. Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule sur une route isolée et sinueuse. Après un certain temps, les trois frères atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour être traversée et trop dangereuse pour y nager. Toutefois, ces frères avaient appris les arts magiques et agitèrent simplement leur baguette pour faire apparaître un pont au-dessus de l'eau dangereuse. Ils étaient à mi-chemin du pont lorsqu'ils furent bloqués par une personne encapuchonnée. Et la Mort leur parla. Elle était en colère d'avoir été privée de trois nouvelles victimes, car généralement tous les voyageurs tombaient dans la rivière. Mais la Mort était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leur sort, et leur déclara que chacun d'entre eux avait gagné une récompense pour avoir été assez habile pour lui avoir échappé. Ainsi, le frère aîné, qui était un homme combatif, demanda la baguette la plus puissante du monde : une baguette digne du sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort. La Mort se rendit sur les rives de la rivière et façonna une baguette dans une branche de sureau qui se trouvait là, et la donna à l'aîné. Ensuite, le second frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort en lui demandant le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Donc la Mort ramassa une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère, en lui disant que la pierre aurait le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Et puis la Mort demanda au troisième et plus jeune frère ce qu'il aimerait. Le plus jeune frère était le plus humble et aussi le plus sage des trois frères, et il ne faisait pas confiance à la Mort. Alors il lui demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter l'endroit sans être vu par la Mort. Et la Mort lui remit sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Puis la Mort disparue et permit aux trois frères de poursuivre leur route, ce qu'ils firent en parlant avec émerveillement de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre, et en admirant les dons de la Mort. A un moment les frères se séparèrent, chacun vers leur propre destination. Le premier frère voyagea pendant une semaine ou plus, et atteignit un village éloigné, où il rencontra un semblable avec qui il eut une querelle. Naturellement, avec la baguette de Sureau comme arme, il ne pouvait manquer de gagner le duel qui suivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, le frère aîné s'installa dans une auberge, dans laquelle il se vantait haut et fort de la baguette puissante qu'il avait arraché à la Mort elle-même, et de la façon dont elle le rendait invincible. Cette nuit-là un autre homme s'approcha du frère aîné qui était couché, saoul, sur son lit. Le voleur prit la baguette et pour faire bonne mesure, égorgea le frère aîné. Ainsi la Mort prit le premier frère. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère se rendit chez lui, où il vivait seul. Là, il prit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de rappeler les morts, et il la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et à sa joie, le visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait voulu épouser, avant sa mort prématurée, apparut devant lui. Pourtant elle était triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle soit revenue au monde des mortels, elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place et en souffrait. Enfin, le second frère, fou d'un désir sans espoir, se tua lui-même afin de la rejoindre. Et ainsi la Mort prit le deuxième frère. Mais la Mort chercha le troisième frère pendant de nombreuses années, sans jamais le trouver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit un grand âge que le frère cadet retira finalement sa cape d'invisibilité pour la donner à son fils. Et puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie et partit avec elle avec plaisir, et égaux, ils quittèrent cette vie. » Harry termina l'histoire, **« Ces trois objets existent et sont connus sous le nom des Reliques de la Mort. Le signe pour les représenter est un triangle avec un cercle qui touche les trois côtés, et une ligne qui divise le cercle et le triangle dans la moitié »**.

**« Que sont-ils devenus ? »**, demanda Gimli, curieux.

**« La baguette de Sureau a été recherchée et pour elle beaucoup de sang a été versé, mais elle a fini par trouver un maître et est resté en paix durant de nombreuses années, et a été oublié. La pierre n'a jamais été retrouvée jusqu'à ma sixième année, et même alors je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. La cape d'invisibilité a été transmise de génération en génération, jusqu'à moi », leur dit Harry, « Je suis connu dans mon monde comme le maître des Reliques de la Mort, je suis le dernier propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau et j'ai perdu la pierre à dessein, la seule chose que j'ai gardé étant ma cape d'invisibilité »**, termina Harry.

**« Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas utiliser ces objets ? »**, demanda Gimli en rêvant de grandes richesses.

**« Retirez cette idée ridicule de votre esprit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn ! Ces choses ne sont pas à utiliser à la légère ! Beaucoup de membres de ma famille ont été assassinés avec cette baguette, et la pierre ne cause que la douleur de ceux que vous ramenez ! »**, Lui dit Harry brusquement, sa voix traversant les visions du nain.

**« Je m'excuse Maître Potter, je ne voulais pas vous offenser »**, dit Gimli en ayant honte de lui-même ainsi que de ses actions.

Harry marcha rapidement et enroula un bras autour des épaules du nain aux cheveux couleur de gingembre, **« Ne baissez pas la tête de honte, mais restez fier et acceptez l'erreur commise. Apprendre son erreur et ne pas la répéter »**, lui dit Harry de sa voix chaude et douce, **« Et ces formalités ne sont pas nécessaires entre nous mon ami, pour vous je suis Harry ou Bambi si vous préférez »**.

**« Ou vous pouvez faire ce que je fais et l'appeler Morveux »**, plaisanta Remus en faisant un sourire comique.

**« Oh, je peux être agaçant Remus. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette merveilleuse nuit d'Halloween que nous avons passée avec les sombres crétins pas très chaleureux ? »**, Demanda Harry en se jetant un coup d'œil à Remus par-dessus son épaule, une lueur effrayante dans le regard.

Remus gémit, bien que les autres membres puissent voir son sourire, **« Ne me rappelle pas ça, j'en ai encore des cauchemars! »**, dit-il avec un faux frisson.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**, demanda Sam en se sentant un peu laissé de côté.

**« Eh bien tu vois, comme toutes les nuits d'Halloween, quelque chose d'excitant se produit et Moony et moi avons été capturé par le Mégalo -Je veux dire par les chienchiens du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres- je veux dire les Mangemorts »**, dit Harry, faisant rire les autres pour ses lapsus évidents.

De là, Remus continua, **« Nous avons traversés la forêt attachés mais ces idiots avaient oublié de nous bâillonner. Alors Harry, qui s'ennuyait, a décidé de commencer à chanter quelques chansons moldues ennuyeuses comme La chanson qui ne finit jamais et 99 bouteilles sur la mer. Lucius, le leader du groupe, en a eu marre et est revenu vers nous, nous étions à l'arrière, mais deux loups garous se trouvaient derrière nous pour nous empêcher de nous enfuir »**, finit Remus en essayant de ne pas rire en se remémorant le souvenir de cette nuit.

**« Ce qui était assez stupide de sa part, de revenir vers nous je veux dire, mais il ne savait pas encore que nous pouvions le contrôler s'il était assez proche. Donc, j'ai pris le contrôle sur lui, il garda celui de son esprit, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler les mouvements de son corps, et il se frappa lui-même encore et encore en répétant tout le temps 'arrêtes de te frapper, arrêtes de te frapper' »**, leur dit Harry avec un sourire fier sur le visage, les yeux au loin.

**« Malefoy commença à maudire Bambi avec tous les jurons qu'on puisse trouver dans les livres, mais la réponse de Bambi a été 'Vous ne devriez pas parler de vous comme ça, cela est horrible pour votre estime de vous-mêmes', l'un des Mangemorts les plus jeunes… »**, Remus fut interrompu lorsque Harry toussa ce qui ressemblait à « Mangeurs de croquettes » et lui sourit avant de poursuivre, **« …siffla 'Avez-vous le désir de mourir ?' et Bambi, qui est un crétin qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue, vous connaissez Harry - je blâme cette caractéristique sur James, Lily a toujours su quand s'arrêter de parler- en tous cas il leur a dit vraiment très fort : 'Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Je ne respecte pas Voldemort, j'insulte Lucius Malefoy, j'énerve mon ivrogne d'oncle…hey, vous savez quoi ! J'ai le désir de mourir !' »**, Termina Remus.

Cette fois-ci, tous les hobbits rirent avec Boromir, Gimli ricanait avec Aragorn, Gandalf avait les yeux étincelant d'amusement, et Legolas avait un sourire amusé sur le visage.

**« Hey, mon anniversaire n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! Je venais de comprendre que j'étais suicidaire, le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est faire preuve de compréhension »**, leur dit Harry avant de faire un « hum » et pointa le nez dans un faux air offensé.

Après quelques instants à être secoués de rire ils continuèrent à marcher. Bientôt, leur rire mourut, et le groupe poursuivit sa route en silence. Ils parvinrent bientôt au sommet d'une colline parsemé de gros rochers et décidèrent de se reposer quelques instants. Merry et Pippin demandèrent à Boromir s'il voulait bien leur apprendre à utiliser une épée. Aragorn s'assit sur un rocher à proximité en fumant sa pipe et en murmurant des conseils de temps en temps. Harry s'approcha en portant deux assiettes de saucisses que Sam avait cuites et s'assit à côté de lui en lui en tendant l'une des deux. Aragorn la prit avec un clin d'œil de remerciement et rangea sa pipe et commença à manger.

Enfin, il trouva le courage de poser la question qui le démangeait depuis la réunion du Conseil, **« Est-ce que tu m'évitais ? »**

Harry se retourna et le regarda, ses yeux verts émeraude écarquillés de surprise et de choc, **« Pourquoi t'aurais-je… »**, Et alors cela le frappa : il n'avait pas parlé à Aragorn depuis le début de la réunion du Conseil.

Aragorn le regarda dans l'attente d'une réponse, presque effrayé par ce qu'elle serait, **« Non je n'ai pas fait ça Aragorn ! Je suis désolé si ça y ressemblait, je ne faisais que tenter d'apprendre à connaître les autres membres de la Communauté pour que l'Anneau n'ait pas d'emprise sur nous »**, lui expliqua Harry.

**« Tu n'es pas fâché que je ne t'ai pas parlé du fait que j'étais le prochain roi du Gondor ? »**, demanda Aragorn en sentant l'espoir monter rapidement en lui.

**« Pourquoi serais-je assez fou pour faire cela ? Ce sont tes affaires autant que les personnes à qui tu parles ! Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être roi ? »**, Demanda Harry après avoir pris une bouchée de saucisse.

Aragorn détourna la tête, **« J'aime la liberté que j'ai en tant que rôdeur »** lui dit-il en évitant son regard.

**« Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de la raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur de répéter l'erreur de ton ancêtre »**, finit Harry pour lui.

Aragorn se tourna finalement vers lui et lui adressa un signe hésitant. Harry secoua la tête et eut un petit rire.

**« Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? »** demanda Harry en le regardant avec un doux sourire.

**« Aragorn, fils de … »**, mais Harry le coupa, **« Non, juste Aragorn. Tu es Aragorn et c'est tout. L'important n'est pas qui est ton père, ce qui importe est de savoir qui tu es »,** lui dit Harry, **« Tu as les mains d'un guérisseur, les bras d'un guerrier, le cœur d'un Elfe, l'esprit d'un homme, et l'expression d'un roi. C'est ce que tu es, c'est ce qui fait de toi Aragorn »**, termina Harry.

Aragorn le regarda avec surprise, qui s'agrandit alors qu'Harry lui tendait la main et il dit, **« Je suis Harry, et tu es ? »**

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Aragorn et il prit la main d'Harry, **« Aragorn »**.

Puis ils revinrent à leurs assiettes pour terminer leurs saucisses. Bientôt Harry se mit à crier les mouvements que les hobbits devaient utiliser sur Boromir. Ce que Boromir ne savait pas, c'et qu'Harry leur donnait déjà un plan à travers leur lien mental.

'_Distrais-le Pippin, puis Merry je veux que tu le désarmes'_ leur dit Harry.

Le temps d'accomplir le plan vint lorsque Boromir entailla accidentellement la main de Pippin. Il abaissa son épée et s'excusa, il trébucha de surprise lorsque Merry éjecta l'épée de sa main et la fit voler en l'air avant de la rattraper dans sa main tendue, le désarmant officiellement. Puis Pippin pointa l'épée contre sa gorge pour l'empêcher de riposter. Harry eut un sourire et se mit à applaudir, ainsi qu'Aragorn. Pippin et Merry leur envoyèrent un sourire identique, puis déposèrent leurs épées avant de s'incliner profondément.

Sam arriva et tapota l'épaule d'Harry et demanda, **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**, en montrant le ciel, où il semblait qu'un petit nuage se dirigeait vers eux.

**« Juste une nuée de nuages »** rejeta Gimli qui se remit à discuter avec Gandalf à propos de prendre le chemin à travers les mines de la Moria.

**« Cela se déplace rapidement pour un nuage et en étant cependant contre le vent »**, observa Remus.

Harry, qui regardait le 'nuage' pendant ce temps-là, cria en même temps que Legolas **« Des crébains de Fangorn ! »**.

**« Cachez-vous ! »** cria Gandalf.

Harry bondit et éteignit le feu ainsi que l'embrasement des cendres avec de la terre. Il saisit ensuite les deux sacs posés près du feu et couru vers un gros rocher. Il jeta les sacs dessous avant d'attraper Frodon dans ses bras et de saisir le poignet d'Aragorn et les poussa sous le rocher avec les sacs. Il se transforma ensuite dans sa forme de loup et se coucha sur l'un des rochers, comme s'il prenait un bain de soleil. Il sentit bientôt Remus le rejoindre.

'_Tout le monde est caché ?_' demanda-t-il en passant en 'mode guerrier' comme Hermione et Ginny disaient en plaisantant.

'_Oui, Boromir a Merry et Pippin, Sam se cache avec Bill, Legolas se cache avec Gimli, Gandalf se cache lui-même. Qu'en est-il de Frodon et Aragorn ?'_ demanda-t-il, en feignant de bâiller largement.

'_Sous nous, sous la pierre'_, répondit Harry.

Ils entendirent Frodon gémir en-dessous d'eux et Harry se mit rapidement à chanter une chanson dans sa tête, et Frodon ne tarda pas à se calmer. C'est alors que les corbeaux arrivèrent sur eux, Harry et Remus levèrent les yeux comme s'ils étaient surpris et reniflèrent l'air comme pour se demander si cela pouvait devenir leur dîner pour la nuit. Les corbeaux s'éloignèrent et la Communauté put bientôt sortir de sa cachette et Remus et Harry se transformèrent à nouveau en leurs formes humaines. Legolas, Gimli et Boromir les regardèrent avec de la crainte et de la surprise.

**« Il semble que nous ne pourrons pas suivre la voie que vous vouliez vieil homme, c'est tout vu »**, informa Harry en attirant Frodon dans ses bras et en le réconfortant.

**« Oui, nous devrons prendre le col de Caradhras »**, dit Gandalf en confirmant les pensées d'Harry.

'_Pourquoi l'ais-je suivi cette fois-ci ?'_ demanda-t-il à Remus par télépathie quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il portait Frodon et qu'il traversait la neige qui arrivait à hauteur d'épaules.

'_Parce que c'est sans danger, et que Frodon ne se fera pas attraper par Saroumane'_, répondit Remus c'était la cinquième fois qu'Harry lui posait cette question.

Harry poussa un soupir, _'Ce n'est pas tellement sans dangers que ça si nous mourrons d'hypothermie'_, dit-il avec colère lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvres bleuies de Frodon.

**« Stop ! »**, cria-t-il à l'avant alors que Gandalf dégageait la neige avec son bâton afin de leur former un petit chemin.

**« Es-tu fou jeune homme ! »** cria Gimli de sa position à l'avant.

**« Oui, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, Remus j'utilise le charme de chauffage pour tous nous garder au chaud »**, informa-t-il Remus, avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur la chaleur.

Bientôt il entendit plusieurs hoquets et sut qu'il devait avoir réussi, quand il ouvrit les yeux Remus lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, et il hocha la tête en retour. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry entendit une voix emplie de magie raisonner dans l'air, pleine de ténèbres et de mal. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et relâcha rapidement sa magie pour mettre fin au sort à l'aide du magicien. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit la neige descendre vers eux dans une avalanche, il poussa Frodon contre le flanc de la montagne et vit que Legolas n'y serait pas à temps. Il se précipita en avant et poussa l'homme contre la roche pour être frappé par la neige juste après.

**« HARRY ! »**, entendit-il crier Remus avant de se sentir s'écrouler sur le côté du petit chemin à flanc de montagne.

* * *

_**Suspens, que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Et voici également le conte des Trois frères (Beddle le Barde) que j'aime particulièrement et ce depuis que je l'ai lu dans le Tome 7 des Reliques de la Mort (voir chp : Xenophilius Lovegood). **_


	8. Les mines de la Moria

_**Les univers appartiennent à Rowling et Tolkien. Je ne suis que la traductrice de la fiction de Tiger DeRanged. **_

_**Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de récapituler toutes les reviews anonymes et les autres, mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ! En tous cas, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : les tombes de la Moria**

Remus dégagea la neige qui le couvrait et se mit à crier pour appeler son fils. Les autres constataient avec étonnement que le vent commençait à se lever autour de l'homme en formant progressivement une petite tornade.

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent un faible cri, **« Moony, le vent ne va pas m'aider à tenir ! »**.

Legolas se dirigea rapidement vers le bord et regarda vers le bas pour voir Harry s'accrochant aux petits rochers qui saillaient du flanc de la montagne. Le sang couvrait un côté de son visage et ses vêtements commençaient lentement à geler. Il courut vers le poney des hobbits et saisit la corde qui pendait de l'un des sacs avant de revenir en courant. Il la fit glisser vers le bas pour Harry et lui cria de s'y agripper. Harry obéit et Legolas, avec les forces combinées de Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn et Remus, remonta le sorcier blessé sur le chemin.

Dès qu'il fut debout sur le chemin, Remus l'entraîna dans une solide étreinte, pour ensuite reculer et lui donner une tape sur la tête et de le reprendre contre lui. La Communauté vit Harry rouler des yeux et se forcer à retenir un rire, ce qu'il réussit assez bien. Dès que Remus se retira, quoiqu'avec réticence, Frodon et les trois autres hobbits se jetèrent sur lui. Il perdit son équilibre et tomba à le renverse dans la neige formant la silhouette d'un homme avec des renflements bizarres ici et là. Bientôt, commencèrent à rire.

Mais bientôt Gandalf les rappela, ils devaient décider de la direction à prendre. Ils argumentèrent avec véhémence et Harry ressentit une pointe de déception lorsque Boromir parla de passer par le passage du Rohan. Il semblait qu'il avait encore un faible pour l'Anneau. Ensuite, le choix fut remis à Frodon, et il le vit regarder ses amis et leurs lèvres bleuies.

'_Suis ton instinct petit guerrier, et souviens-toi que peu importe ce qu'il te dit je te soutiendrai et te protègerai'_, murmura-t-il doucement à travers leur lien.

Frodon lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant et se décida finalement pour les Mines de la Moria. Ils redescendirent au bas de la montagne et commencèrent rapidement leur voyage vers les mines. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire un camp pour la nuit et allumèrent un petit feu pour se réchauffer. Bien qu'ils aient ressenti de la chaleur sur la montagne grâce au sortilège d'Harry, il avait disparu pendant la descente. Comme ses frères hobbits et son père dormaient, Harry s'assit sur une pierre. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Aragorn. Ils parlèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entende quelqu'un marcher vers lui il se tourna pour voir Legolas venir vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et accueillant et tapota le rocher du côté où Aragorn n'était pas assis.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous risqué votre vie pour moi ? »**, demanda Legolas, la voix calme, après qu'il se fut assis en regardant vers la forêt proche d'eux.

**« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? »**, riposta Harry, en regardant Legolas d'un air complice.

**« Parce qu'alors nous n'auriez pas failli mourir et vous n'auriez pas laissé votre Ada sans fils »**, dit Legolas avec colère.

Aragorn le regarda avec surprise, il était rare pour un Elfe de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

**« Legolas, je veux que vous deviniez mon âge la première fois que ma vie a été menacée »**, dit Harry d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure.

**« Qu'est-ce que ? »** mais Legolas n'eut pas le temps de finir parce qu'Harry l'interrompit, **« Devinez un peu »**.

**« Vingt-sept »**, dit Legolas juste pour jeter un nombre.

Cela provoqua le rire d'Harry : **« J'ai seulement vingt ans Legolas, doux Merlin ! Non c'est faux, vous avez le droit à deux autres réponses »**, dit-il.

Legolas était confus, mais Remus, qui avait entendu la conversation, vint s'asseoir à côté de l'elfe blond qui lui rappelait son fils Drago, et expliqua, **« De là où nous venons il y a un dicton qui dit 'trois frappes et vous êtes dehors', c'est un terme de sport, de sorte que vous obtenez trois suppositions et si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse parmi vos trois propositions, il vous dira la réponse »**.

Legolas hocha la tête de compréhension, **« Très bien, hmmm…aviez-vous dix-huit ans ? »**, demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua négativement la tête et attendit sa dernière proposition, **« Dix-neuf ? »**, de nouveau Harry secoua négativement la tête, **« Alors quel âge aviez-vous ? »**, demanda Legolas en ayant hâte de savoir, tout en redoutant la réponse.

Harry poussa un soupir, **« J'avais un an lorsque quelqu'un a attenté à ma vie »**, murmura-t-il en se souvenant du hurlement de sa mère cette nuit-là il avait presque envie de regarder autour de lui pour voir si il y avait un Détraqueur, mais il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas un seul.

**« QUOI ! »**, cria Legolas, mais Harry et Remus posèrent rapidement une main contre sa bouche et se figèrent en regardant l'ensemble des hobbits endormis près du feu.

Après quelques minutes où rien ne se fit entendre à part de doux ronflements, ils se détendirent et retirèrent leur main, **« Oui j'avais un an lorsque j'ai failli perdre la vie et que mes parents ont été tués »**, expliqua-t-il.

Legolas le regarda choqué, comment se pouvait-il que ce doux jeune homme ait vécu de telles choses ?

Remus décida de prendre la parole, **« Et n'oublie pas que le même homme qui t'as fait ça est revenu chaque année que tu as passé à Poudlard, et ironiquement, un grand nombre de ses apparitions se sont passées à Halloween »**.

**« Qu'est-ce que Halloween ? »**, demanda Legolas.

**« C'est une nuit pendant laquelle les enfants se déguisent avec des costumes, en clamant 'les bonbons ou la vie !'. En gros ils vont de maison en maison pour avoir des bonbons et jouer des tours »**, expliqua Harry.

**« Pourquoi cet homme en avait-il après toi en premier lieu, Harry ? »**, demanda Legolas, furieux qu'une personne ait tenté de tuer quelqu'un de si jeune.

**« L' homme du nom de Tom Jedusor était obsédé par l'immortalité, alors il a fendu son âme en deux moitiés et les a entreposé dans des objets, qui devinrent connus sous le nom d'Horcruxes. Lorsque Tom, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, est venu pour me tuer, il avait déjà divisé son âme en six parties. Il avait entendu la partie d'une prophétie qui, dans l'essentiel, me dessinait une grosse cible flamboyante sur le front. Puis il me lança un sort de mort mais celui-ci rebondit et le frappa, donc une autre partie de son âme se rompit et trouva refuge dans le seul être encore vivant dans la pièce, moi. Cette nuit-là, je suis devenu un horcruxe »**, lui dit Harry.

**« N'oublie pas que tu es mort pendant un certain temps avant de revenir à la vie »**, Aragorn se remit en mémoire l'histoire qu'Harry lui avait racontée ainsi qu'aux hobbits sur le chemin de Fondcombe.

Legolas regarda Harry avec étonnement et tristesse, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune…attendez, Remus n'était pas son père ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Remus lui dit, **« Harry est mon fils par une adoption de sang »**, expliqua-t-il.

**« Grâce à quoi ? »**, demandèrent Aragorn et Legolas en même temps.

**« Vous voulez dire que vos sorciers qui sont si âgés n'ont jamais eu l'idée d'une simple potion d'adoption de sang ? C'est l'une des premières potions que vous apprenez à faire lors de votre première année à Poudlard ! »**, S'exclama Harry avec exaspération.

**« Calme-toi louveteau, et pour répondre à vos questions, cette potion permet à celui qui souhaite adopter de faire réellement d'une personne sa chair et son sang, ce qui fait que ce sont vraiment ses enfants, comme s'ils étaient de lui »**, expliqua calmement Remus.

**« Ah »**, dit Legolas de compréhension.

**« Ok, nous sommes hors sujet ! Mon avis est que Legolas, vous êtes de la famille je considère maintenant tous ceux de la Communauté comme ma famille, et je protège ceux que j'aime ! »**, Lui dit Harry en passant un bras fraternel autour de ses épaules.

Legolas était en état de choc cet homme avait risqué sa vie pour lui et il disait maintenant qu'il était un membre de sa famille ! En voyant la surprise de l'Elfe, Harry eut un petit rire et serra ses épaules dans une moitié d'étreinte.

**« Reposez-vous un peu mon frère Elfe, vous allez en avoir besoin quand nous serons dans les Mines, je connais les craintes des Elfes quand il s'agit de lieux sombres et souterrains »**, dit doucement Harry en poussant Legolas vers le feu.

**« Je suis plus âgé que vous de mille ans, de sorte que ça fait de vous le frère cadet »**, revendiqua Legolas en souriant avant d'obéir et d'aller vers le feu pour obtenir un peu de repos.

Harry se mit à rire et retourna surveiller. Remus le quitta peu après, se transforma pour se coucher à côté des hobbits et tomba endormi, se sentant en sécurité il savait que son louveteau veillait. Aragorn regarda vers les bois alors qu'il repensait au moment où ils croyaient Harry mort. Il s'était senti comme si son cœur lui avait été arraché, puis déchiré en lambeaux par un troll, avant d'être replacé dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Puis quand il avait su qu'Harry était vivant, il avait tellement été rempli de joie qu'il avait cru flotter au-dessus de la montagne !

'_C'est l'amour_', murmura une voix.

'_C'est impossible, j'aime Arwen !'_ nia-t-il, mais au fond il savait que la voix disait vrai et qu'il n'était simplement pas prêt à l'accepter pour le moment.

Soudain, il sentit une tête sur ses épaules il baissa les yeux pour voir les mèches d'ébène d'Harry. Il se détendit et laissa reposer sa tête sur celle d'Harry avec hésitation. Vu qu'il n'émit aucune protestation il se relâcha complètement. Et ainsi assis, durant leur garde, ils partagèrent leur chaleur, détendus.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière l'horizon, ils atteignirent finalement les portes de la Moria. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un pan de falaise, mais Harry savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, et il fut bientôt prouvé qu'il avait raison lorsqu'un arc couvert de dessins et d'écritures apparut quand les rayons de la lune touchèrent la roche. Gandalf pointa son bâton vers l'arc et commença à marmonner dans une langue étrange qui ressemblait à du charabia pour Harry qui roula des yeux ce n'était pas cela qui allait ouvrir les portes.

L'arc indiquait la solution, il disait clairement **« Parlez ami et entrez »**, vraiment vous n'aviez pas plus simple que ça. Gandalf rendait cela plus difficile qu'il n'avait besoin de l'être ! Harry alla s'asseoir près de l'eau et sentit le calmar qui dormait en-dessous il sut que celui-ci n'était pas gentil, il suintait la méchanceté et l'obscurité.

'_Mes frères, ne vous approchez pas de l'eau, une créature du mal dort en-dessous'_, avertit-il les Hobbits par télépathie, ne souhaitant pas parler à voix haute.

Aragorn était allé avec Sam pour relâcher Bill. Harry sentit la tristesse et même un peu la solitude de son courageux petit frère.

'_Viens ici, Sam mon petit frère Gryffondor'_, lui dit gentiment Harry en lui faisant un signe de son côté du lac. Les trois autres avaient autre chose de plus important à faire que de perturber un moment comme celui-ci et ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand frère ?'_ Demanda-t-il, sa voix habituellement douce était emplie d'une profonde tristesse à cause de la perte de son poney.

'_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me racontes pas comment tu as trouvé Bill ?'_, lui dit Harry en se transformant et en se couchant autour du petit Hobbit.

Et alors, Sam expliqua comment il avait sauvé Bill de son maître abusif et s'était occupé de le soigner. Sa voix était pleine d'amour, et Harry pouvait dire qu'il tenait beaucoup au poney.

Enfin, quand Sam termina, Harry dit : '_Tu me rappelles mon autre frère, il était un peu comme mon jumeau, qui est mort durant la guerre à laquelle moi et Papa avons survécu. Son nom était Neville et il était obsédé par les plantes et les animaux, comme toi tu l'es aussi. Il était timide et se rabaissait beaucoup parce qu'il était toujours comparé à ses parents par toux ceux qui les connaissaient. Tu sais, les parents de Neville ont été torturé si longtemps qu'ils ont perdu la raison, et ainsi le vrai Neville fut enterré et remplacé par un petit garçon effrayé et faible. Neville a été envoyé dans ma maison, Gryffondor, qui, comme tu le sais, regroupe les plus courageux. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi il y avait été envoyé, mais j'en voyais les raisons chaque jour. Neville était le plus brave de tous les Gryffondors et était aussi fidèle qu'un Poufsouffle à tous ceux qu'il aimait. J'ai aidé le vrai Neville à se montrer et il te ressemblait en tous points. Ne change jamais Sam Gamegie, et souviens-toi lorsque tu es effrayé que tu es un Gryffondor et que tu peux faire tout ce que te dicte ton esprit',_ lui dit Harry en léchant ses joues tendrement.

Sam avait des larmes dans les yeux quand il se jeta au cou d'Harry avec amour et il enfonça son visage dans sa fourrure. Remus, qui avait entendu toute la conversation avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha rapidement pour prendre Sam dans ses bras et le serra contre lui fermement.

**« Je suis si fier de toi, mon courageux louveteau »**, murmura-t-il avec amour avant d'embrasser Sam sur la tête.

Sam sourit et passa fermement ses bras autour du cou de son nouveau père. Harry se transforma à nouveau et quand il fut revenu à sa forme réelle, il dit, **« Je pense que nous pouvons lui donner le surnom Maraudeur de Neville, tu ne penses pas ? »**

Remus sourit et hocha la tête, **« Moi Moony, dernier des Maraudeurs originels, te donne à toi, Samwise Gamegie-Lupin le nom Maraudeur de Lame, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs louveteau »**, dit-il en souriant à Sam et en lui baisant le front.

Harry se leva et dit, **« Moi Bambi, deuxième génération des Maraudeurs, t'acceptes toi, Samewise Gamegie-Lupin, maintenant Lame, comme mon frère et complice dans le crime, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs petit frère »**, avant d'embrasser lui aussi Sam sur le front.

**« Et pour nous ? »** cria Pippin qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Frodon et Merry hochèrent la tête en accord avec la question de Pippin.

Remus et Harry se regardèrent et rirent avant que Harry se penche et ne les prenne tous les trois dans ses bras.

**« Alors, voyons voir... Merry, toi et Pippin me rappelez ma paire de jumeaux roux préférés. Leurs véritables noms étaient Fred et Georges Weasley. Nous allons vous donner leur nom, cela te paraît bon Moony ? »** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Remus, les yeux pétillant.

Remus hocha la tête avec un sourire sur le visage. Il releva Sam et prit Merry dans ses bras avant de parler, **« Moi Moony, dernier des Maraudeurs originels, te donne à toi, Meriadoc Brandebouc-Lupin, le nom Maraudeur de Rusé, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs mon petit filou »**, lui dit-il avant de lui baiser le front.

Puis Harry se tourna vers les deux autres hobbits qu'il prit dans ses bras et déclara, **« Moi, Bambi, seconde génération des Maraudeurs, t'acceptes toi, Meriadoc Brandebouc-Lupin maintenant Rusé, comme mon frère et complice dans le crime, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs mon malin petit frère »**, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser aussi sur le front.

Puis Remus releva Merry et prit Pippin dans ses bras, **« Moi Moony, dernier des Maraudeurs originels, te donne à toi, Peregrin Toucque-Lupin, le nom Maraudeur de Renardeau, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs mon plus jeune louveteau farceur »**, scanda-t-il en embrassant Pippin sur le front.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry scanda, **« Moi Bambi, deuxième génération des Maraudeurs, t'acceptes toi, Peregrin Toucque-Lupin maintenant Renardeau, comme frère et complice dans le crime, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs mon rusé petit frère »**, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Le dernier fut Frodon, **« Comment pourrions-nous l'appeler, Moony ? »** demanda Bambi.

**« Que penses-tu de Prongsy, c'était le nom que nous te donnions quand tu étais bébé »**, dit Remus en souriant aux souvenirs de ces années de paix lorsque ses amis étaient encore en vie.

Harry hocha la tête avant de poser Frodon sur son père, **« Moi Moony, dernier des Maraudeurs originels, te donnes à toi, Frodon Sacquet-Lupin, le nom Maraudeur de Prongsy, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs mon petit guerrier »**, dit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme il l'avait fais pour les autres.

Puis Harry parla, **« Moi Bambi, seconde génération des Maraudeurs, t'acceptes toi, Frodon Sacquet-Lupin maintenant Prongsy , comme mon frère et complice dans le crime, bienvenue dans les Maraudeurs louveteau »**, et il l'embrassa sur le front.

Le reste de la Communauté qui avait regardé la scène haleta de surprise lorsque la magie entoura les quatre hobbits et bientôt, leur apparence commença légèrement à changer. Les yeux bleus clairs de Frodon étaient devenus d'un vert émeraude brillant avec des paillettes d'or. Les cheveux roux de Pippin étaient maintenant striés de mèches noires et ses yeux étaient devenus dorés Merry devint bientôt sa copie conforme excepté ses yeux qui étaient émeraude. Les cheveux de Sam étaient restés les mêmes et ses yeux étaient devenus dorés avec des paillettes vertes.

Les hobbits étaient confus devant leur réaction jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent leur reflet dans l'eau et qu'ils sursautent aussi. Ils tournèrent des regards interrogateurs vers Remus et Harry. Remus expliqua.

**« Lorsque j'ai ajouté mon nom à votre nom original, je vous ai adopté comme mes fils, si vous ne voulez pas être ainsi, cela peut facilement être modifié »**, dit-il rapidement.

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent tristes à cette mention, mais il fut bientôt à nouveau joyeux devant la dénégation des quatre hobbits qui crièrent qu'ils voulaient faire partie de leur famille. Bientôt tout le monde fut installé à nouveau avec Remus qui racontait une histoire aux quatre hobbits. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur les profondeurs du lac, Aragorn et Gimli fumaient leur pipe, Legolas était assis les yeux fermés, et Boromir qui était assis aux côtés d'Harry conversait silencieusement avec lui. Gandalf assis sur un rocher à côté de la porte avait un regard pensif il ne parvenait pas à comprendre !

Après ce qui semblait être le millième soupir de frustration du vieux mage, Harry en eut marre, et s'arrêta en face de la porte. Tout le monde le regarda, curieux de voir ce qu'il voulait faire se demandant s'il allait utiliser un sort étrange et puissant, mais tout ce que Harry dit fut **« mellon »**. Ils furent stupéfiés lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Gandalf resta devant le garçon avec de la crainte mêlée de respect.

En croisant son regard il grogna, **« Vieil homme, si tu es incapable de dire que c'était un jeu tu as besoin de repenser à tes choix de carrière »**, dit-il avant d'entrer à l'intérieur des Mines et de regarder autour de lui, en jetant un Lumos sans baguette. Un dôme de lumière flotta autour de lui mais il envoya la lumière tout autour de lui jusqu'à dix-huit mètres. Bientôt Remus le suivit et lança son propre sort. Après lui entra le reste de la Communauté et les hobbits étaient à l'entrée. Gimli était en train de parler du luxe des mines.

**« Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine ! »** Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendu.

**« Ceci n'est pas une mine, mon frère nain, c'est maintenant un tombeau »**, lui dit Harry en regardant les squelettes poussiéreux qui jonchaient le sol devant le passage.

**« Non ! »** hurla le roux nain alors que Legolas s'approchait et retirait une flèche de la poitrine de l'un des nombreux squelettes nains.

**« Gobelins ! »** cracha-t-il avant de tirer une flèche de son carquois et de l'entailler.

**« Nous aurions du passer par le passage du Rohan »**, dit Boromir avec colère alors qu'ils commençaient à revenir vers l'entrée.

Il y eut un cri de surprise et de peur, et Harry se retourna car c'était Frodon qui avait lâché ce cri. C'était son frère qui était tenu en l'air par un tentacule visqueux provenant des profondeurs noires du lac. Alors que la Communauté était sur le point de se précipiter pour aller sauver le hobbit, ils se gelèrent au son d'un grognement sauvage. Ils se retournèrent lentement pour voir un loup d'un noir intense avec une tâche blanche au-dessus de l'un de ses yeux. Il était d'une taille aussi grande que Gandalf sans son chapeau pointu. Il plongea en avant et il y eut un cri bestial du calmar sous l'eau alors qu'il mordait le tentacule qui tenait son frère. Le loup tomba dans l'eau sans se débattre, il savait que Remus rattraperait Frodon avant qu'il ne touche l'eau, et il attaqua le calmar. Il reprit sa forme humaine, tira l'épée de Gryffondor attachée dans son dos et poignarda le calmar. Celui-ci laissa échapper un dernier cri empli d'angoisse et de douleur avant qu'il ne meure.

La tête d'Harry brisa la surface de l'eau et il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive pour seulement voir que le calmar avait apparemment détruit l'entrée en le laissant à l'extérieur alors que ses amis se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour ! D'abord il se faisait tremper, puis il était recouvert de tripes de calmar, et maintenant il devait transplaner dans une mine sombre et humide ! Il ferma les yeux et imagina ce à quoi ressemblait le hall d'entrée. Bientôt, il se sentit comme s'il était compressé et l'air fut expulsé de ses poumons. Il atterrit en fracas à sa destination et haleta pour respirer.

La Communauté était prise de panique, Harry était coincé à l'extérieur de la mine alors qu'eux étaient maintenant coincés à l'intérieur. Gimli et Boromir, suivis de Remus coururent vers la porte et essayèrent de creuser dans l'éboulement. Soudain, il y eut une forte détonation, puis Harry apparut, trempé et couvert de ce qui ressemblait à des entrailles. Il gisait en haletant comme s'il ne trouvait plus d'oxygène. Remus se dégagea des bras de l'Homme et du nain qui le retenaient et courut vers son fils affaibli. Il le retourna sur le dos ce qui lui permit de fournir plus d'air à ses poumons comprimés.

Quand il eut finalement repris assez d'air, il se calma et ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard doré et inquiet de son père, **« cher Remus »**, dit-il d'une voix rauque en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Remus lui fit un sourire larmoyant et il ferma les yeux en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. En le voyant tomber, il avait pensé qu'il avait perdu son louveteau à nouveau. Il fut capable de se relever après un certain temps et aida son fils à faire de même et, même s'il semblait encore un peu faible, il parvint à tenir debout par ses propres moyens. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, dégouté. Il claqua des doigts et une lumière apparut pendant que ses vêtements se changeaient. Maintenant, il portait une paire de jeans délavés qui lui allait parfaitement avec des bottes de combat par-dessus. Sa chemise était noire avec une médaille d'argent et des dragons verts, or et rouges qui semblaient être enroulés autour de sa poitrine et de son torse. Ils semblaient que les manches avaient été arrachés de la chemise. Ses mains étaient maintenant couvertes de mitaines en cuir.

« C'est mieux, plus confortable, et sec », dit Harry en poussant un soupir content et en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Remus rit avant de se décider à se changer aussi il avait été mouillé lorsqu'il avait rattrapé Frodon mais il l'avait oublié lorsqu'il avait pensé avoir à nouveau perdu son louveteau. Un autre éclair de lumière plus tard et Remus se tenait devant eux avec un jean blanc éclaboussé de tâches de peinture, une tunique blanche de femme fermée par des boutons et un court manchon écarlate. Il avait à ses pieds des bottes noires à embout d'acier. Ils purent voir des tatouages autour de chaque poignet et ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils disaient car ils étaient en latin. Autour de chacun de leurs deux cous se trouvaient une plaque d'identité indiquant leur nom de Maraudeur ainsi que leur nom véritable.

Harry regarda la voie d'entrée en réfléchissant, avant de secouer la tête et de dire, **« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous puissions déplacer ces rochers, même avec de la magie. Ce serait perdre un temps précieux. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix que d'avancer »**, avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui menaient à une arcade. La Communauté suivit peu après et Gandalf pris la tête. Les hobbits restèrent près de Remus et Harry, et les autres semblaient le faire aussi.

Après quelques jours dans les Mines, ils arrivèrent à un carrefour.

Harry entendit Gandalf murmurer, **« Je ne me souviens plus de cet endroit »**. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur l'un des nombreux rochers qui jonchait le passage.

Les hobbits se joignirent bientôt à lui et se blottirent contre lui. Merry et Pippin commencèrent à fumer leurs pipes pour se détendre. Remus était couché sur le dos en face d'eux, les yeux fermés pour prendre un court repos. Le reste de la Communauté suivit leurs exemples et se reposa en attendant que Gandalf retrouve la mémoire. Harry sentit Frodon le secouer les yeux de Frodon étaient plongés dans l'obscurité en-dessous d'eux. Harry suivit son regard et vit ce qui ressemblait à deux balles de tennis lumineuses, un peu comme les yeux d'un elfe de maison. Mais Harry savait de qui il s'agissait réellement : Gollum.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? »** murmura craintivement Frodon, en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de ses autres frères hobbits.

**« Ce doit être Gollum, petit frère, il nous suit depuis un certain temps »**, répondit calmement Harry en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

**« Il s'est échappé du Mordor ? »** demanda Frodon en se blottissant rapidement dans l'étreinte d'Harry et en tremblant légèrement de peur.

**« Non petit frère, je crois qu'il a été libéré. Frodon, tu dois comprendre que l'Anneau l'appelle. Nous ne pouvons l'aider car il le déteste et l'aime à la fois »**, lui dit Harry en le pressant contre lui de manière réconfortante.

**« C'est une pitié que Bilbo ne l'ait pas tué quand il en avait la chance »**, murmura amèrement Frodon.

**« Frodon ! Tu ne dois jamais espérer la mort de quelqu'un, même de la plus vile des créatures ! Cela ne te rendrait pas mieux que Sauron »**, dit Harry avec colère.

**« Désolé Harry, je suis juste effrayé. J'aimerai que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi »**, dit Frodon avec des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans la chemise d'Harry.

**« Regarde le bon côté des choses, frère, si l'Anneau n'était pas venu à toi, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré tous les amis que tu as aujourd'hui. De plus si tu n'avais pas maintenant l'Anneau, Sauron l'aurait probablement et tout le peuple de la Terre du Milieu serait esclave. Alors réellement, c'est une bonne chose que tu ais l'Anneau »**, lui dit Harry avec un chaleureux sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon ! »**, dit Frodon en souriant joyeusement, Harry avait raison !

Harry gloussa, **« Je sais louveteau, c'est pour cela que j'ai attiré ton attention »**.

Frodon sourit et donna une tape joueuse dans l'épaule d'Harry. Harry lui adressa une moue blessée avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire. Harry adressa un sourire mystérieux à Remus sa mission d'écarter l'inquiétude de Frodon était accomplie ! Remus lui sourit et fit un signe de remerciement avant de retourner faire la sieste tranquillement. Soudain, Gandalf poussa un cri il semblait qu'il avait trouvé le chemin. Lorsque Merry s'exclama qu'il s'en souvenait, il lui répondit que non mais que l'odeur de l'un des tunnels était plus fraîche que l'autre.

Ils reprirent la marche et entrèrent dans une magnifique chambre, seulement jusqu'à ce que Gimli courre à l'intérieur en poussant un cri angoissé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry vit de multiples piliers ainsi que -cela devenait une vision habituelle- des squelettes de nains qui jonchaient le sol. Une plate-forme faisait le tour de la chambre, mais ce qui attira son attention fut le tombeau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. On y lisait, **« Ci-gît Balin, Seigneur de la Moria »**. Gimli s'appuya contre lui en pleurant de douleur à la perte de son cousin. Harry s'avança et passa un bras réconfortant autour du nain en priant pour le nain qui s'en était allé.

Gandalf trouva un journal et se rendit à la dernière page pour lire les phrases à voix haute. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il entendit les pas des orques venir à leur rencontre. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir ses camarades, Pippin le fit avant lui en faisant tomber un squelette perché sur le rebord du puits. La Communauté se figea pour guetter le moindre mouvement, ignorant que les orques étaient déjà en route. Ils se détendirent et Gandalf ferma le journal.

**« Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous-y la prochaine fois pour nous débarrasser de votre stupidité ! »** Dit-il avec colère avant d'arracher son bâton d'entre les mains du jeune hobbit.

Deux grognements résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Gandalf se retourna pour voir deux hommes-loups en colère, **« De toute façon Gandalf, les orques se dirigeaient déjà par ici, Pippin n'a rien fait pour nous mettre en danger ! »** dit Harry, la voix aussi froide que de la glace.

Gandalf sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine au ton de l'homme et à l'utilisation de son nom au lieu du surnom qu'Harry utilisait. Remus le regardait fixement. Ses yeux semblaient être de l'or fondu et il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se transformer en loup-garou, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Pippin pour l'embrasser chaleureusement en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Pippin avait les larmes aux yeux et il enfouit sa tête dans la tunique de Remus en pleurant doucement.

Puis le bruit de tambours retentit dans les mines, faisant augmenter l'inquiétude.

Les orques arrivaient.


End file.
